And Now I See the Light
by FailingWriter
Summary: I love Tangled but I've always wanted to tweak some parts of the story that I thought that were weak or make some of the characters more well rounded so this is my attempt to do that. Also, like most Tangled fans, I've always wanted to know what happens after the story and so this will follow the plot and then continue to a resolve. M for smut in future chapters and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mother Gothel looked down at sleeping baby girl. She was very sweet, thought Gothel; she wished she had a child like her. Plus her golden hair was beautiful, very beautiful. The hair! That reminded Gothel of why she was here. She stopped admiring the baby and instead took out a pair of old, rusty scissors from her robe. Then, without warning, she began to sing softly:

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine-

As she sang she took a small strand of the sleeping girl's hair. The hair was glowing brightly, like the sun. Some of this strange power seemed to transfer itself into Gothel's hand and from there to the rest of her body until the old, wrinkled and ugly woman was transformed into a far younger and more beautiful one. However, as Gothel severed the girl's hair with the scissors the light in the strand faded and the hair turned brown. And as the light in the strand faded, so too did Gothel's youth and beauty. Gothel gasped and dropped the scissors. She stood there for a moment, wracked by indecision. To break in the castle and cut the princess's hair was one matter, kidnapping her was another far worse thing both for Gothel if she was caught and for the girl and her parents.

But would the girl actually have to know she had been kidnapped, thought Gothel. She could raise her as her own child and the sweet girl wouldn't have to know that she wasn't, in fact, her real mother. Besides, who wants the life of a pampered princess anyway? It would make the poor girl into a spoiled brat. No, far better that Gothel raise the child herself, out of the way of the cruel world. Yes that sounded good, very good indeed…

You know those moments when you know you're doing something you really shouldn't be but it's so very tempting that you try and convince yourself that really you're doing the best thing for everyone involved? Yeah, Mother Gothel was having one of them now. She had made her decision and for good or for ill there was no going back on it.

Gothel snatched up the baby and ran towards the window. However, she had misjudged how deeply the child was asleep. The sudden movement the small girl felt was enough to jolt her awake and, seeing the unfamiliar woman who now held her, she began to howl as babies are often apt to.

This crying woke the king and queen who were lying in the bed at the back of the room. The king jumped up upon seeing his child, his baby girl in the arms of some ugly, old woman but before he could begin to react they had disappeared without a trace leaving the King and his wife alone in their big, empty room.

5 years later...

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight mother'

'I love you darling'

'I love you more'

'I love you most'

Mother Gothel pulled the curtains separating her daughter's bedroom from the main tower to and walked down the stairs. The young girl, now of 5 years of age, listened to her mother's footsteps recede as she walked down the stairs. Tonight was a big night and the small child's face was lit up with excitement and anticipation. This was her favourite night of the year- the night when the floating lights lit up the night sky. It was also her birthday.

She didn't know what the floating lights were exactly. At first she had just assumed they were strange stars. But when she realised they only came once a year she began to suspect they were something different, something important. It was _such_ a happy coincidence they came on her birthday!

This year her mother had got a wonderful new set of paints and she had happily spent the afternoon painting away at the walls in her bedroom. For dinner, they had had her favourite meal (hazelnut soup) which mother had specially prepared. This had been a good birthday, thought the small girl contentedly.

Meanwhile, downstairs in her bedroom Mother Gothel looked out of her window anxiously. She _hated _her daughter's birthday. Maybe that was a terrible thing to say but it always made her nervous. Gothel knew she couldn't keep her cooped up in the tower forever and every birthday that passed marked another step to when Gothel would have to tell her daughter the truth…or at least some of it. It was also the day they put out those confounded lights. Gothel didn't know why but the lights set her on edge even more. Maybe it was guilt because the lanterns reminded her of the grief she had caused to the parents of the young child she had taken? Or maybe it simply made her more anxious because everyone was always more vigilant, at least as far as the princess was concerned, around the time of the celebration? Who knows, certainly Gothel, conflicted woman as she was, didn't.

Suddenly she heard some creaking noises on the stairs outside. Gothel jumped and grabbed her knife. Then she slowly edged towards the door and peeped through the keyhole. Her daughter, dressed in her pyjamas, was sneaking down the stairs towards the main room. Gothel rolled her eyes. 'Probably just going to get another snack from the kitchen' she muttered. Ah well, it was her birthday, Gothel thought. And with that Gothel put down the knife and crawled into bed.

As the lights filled the night sky the young girl stared up at them, her big, round eyes filled with wonder and awe. She laid her head on the window sill and smiled happily. This had been a _very _good birthday thought Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Rider! Rider are you in there?'

Flynn Rider opened one eye. There was an immense banging on the door. That reminded him- he turned over to have a look at the sleeping girl lying next to him. Lightly turning her round he looked at her face.

'Oh dear I slept with _that'_

'Rider! Open up,' Came the shout from outside the door.

'Okay, okay hang on a second' Flynn shouted back.

He jumped out of bed, hurriedly put on his clothes and grabbed his boots before opening the door to find himself face to face with the Stabbington brothers. Nobody knew the Stabbington brothers first names for they were as mysterious as they were brutal. That said, they weren't just any old thugs. There was a dark cunning to them. Even Flynn knew relatively little about them although, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know that much anyway.

'What seems to be the problem gentlemen?' asked Flynn in his traditional slightly-mocking tone.

'He's arrived,' said the one with the eyepatch.

'He?'

'The buyer.'

'Oh right, where?'

'Down in the tavern.'

'Great, well let's get down there and…'

The Stabbington brother who still had two fully operational eyes suddenly interjected, 'Who's that in the bed behind you Rider?'

'Er no-one', replied Flynn quickly, before attempting to shut the door. The Stabbington brothers however, were not willing to let the topic go so easily.

'Holding out on us again eh Rider?'

'Not one for sharing are you?'

'Well actually guys I'm not really into the whole foursome thing but I mean if you want her well, feel free.'

Flynn knew better than to stand in the way of the Stabbington brothers when a girl had caught their eye. He felt bad for the girl but he remembered the last time he'd tried to stop them. His nose had never been the same after that.

'We've got to meet the buyer first, we'll be back for her later,' said the brother with the eye patch. 'In the meantime, let's lock the door so she's still here when we get back.'

With that he snatched the key out of Flynn's hand, closed the door and turned the key in the lock. Then, without another word, the brothers marched downstairs with Flynn behind them.

The brothers sat down at a table of which the only other occupant was a hooded man.

'A hooded man,' thought Flynn to himself. 'Why are they always hooded? Couldn't they use a disguise or send someone instead?'

Sighing at this stupidity he pulled up a chair and sat next to the Stabbington brothers who were already in deep conversation with the hooded stranger. Flynn listened in for a couple of seconds but after a while he got bored and pulled out. He leaned back on his chair, scouting out the room. His eyes landed on a very good looking brunette sitting with a small group of other women by the window. She had large breasts and big, round eyes. Plus her brown hair was a turn on- Flynn had a thing for brunettes you see. Flynn imagined ripping her dress open, pinning her against the wall, touching those fine breasts, kissing her-

'What do you think Rider? Do you reckon we can do it?'

Flynn was suddenly brought crashing back down to earth. Shit. What had he been asked? Better just nod and say yes, they'll like it if I agree.

'Oh yes, definitely,' said Flynn nodding his head in agreement with whatever had just been said.

'Are you sure?' asked the eye patched Stabbington brother. 'It's very risky.'

'It'll be a piece of cake'

Ooze confidence thought Flynn, that way they won't suspect anything. Probably wasn't anything that bad anyway, he thought. Just some simple local job that needs doing. Won't be a problem.

'Well that's settled then. We'll get the crown to you by the end of next week.'

Flynn's heart stopped.

'Er the- th-the crown?' Flynn stuttered.

'Yes Rider, the crown. The thing we've been talking about for the last 5 minutes. Haven't you been listening?'

'Oh yes, the crown. Of course, er yeah erm, you know what boys, perhaps I was little hasty in saying that we could…'

'Oh man up Rider. You were right, it won't be too bad a job, especially as our friend here' (He indicated the hooded man) has contacts at the palace who can get us in. Besides we need the money.'

Flynn's mind was racing. He did need the money and desperately at that. His lifestyle did take its toll upon the contents of his purse. However, this job was bigger than anything he had ever undertaken before. Much bigger. But the money, the money! His mind was made up. With the money from this job he would never have to do another thieve again. He had long wanted to give up on his life of crime but each time he had decided to retire from thieving he had always been dragged back in again. What he really wanted, what he dreamed about, was to live on a small island, alone. With the money from this job he could live that dream. His mind was made up.

'No, you know what- you're right,' said Flynn. 'Let's get ourselves a crown.'


	3. Chapter 3

So I already had one review which was very positive, thank you so much for the feedback! Any kind of reviews are welcome, positive or negative because whatever they are they'll help me improve. This chapter is much longer than the other ones so sorry about that- I just had so much to fit in! I hope you like it and thank you for taking the time to read my story. Once again, reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rapunzel was now 17 years, 355 days, 6 hours, 23 minutes and 5 seconds old. Not that she knew that exactly. All that she knew, and all that mattered really, was that tomorrow was her 18th birthday. The problem was, she wasn't looking forward to it as much as usual. Sure her mother would get her a new present and it was lovely to have her favourite dinner and to see the floating lights but this just wasn't enough anymore. Rapunzel had been feeling more and more recently like her life was slipping through her fingertips. That there was more to do and more to see than just the small, little world of her tower. Besides, there wasn't actually that much wall left to paint.

Whilst she was mulling these thoughts over in her mind, Pascal had come to see where she was. He found Rapunzel sitting at the opening of her tower, dangling her legs off the edge and wondering what the grass would feel like beneath her feet. She wiggled her toes aimlessly, with a look of weariness and boredom on her face. Pascal had never seen his friend look so glum on the eve of her birthday. Determined to cheer her up he bounded across and looked at her with his playful little eyes. Rapunzel looked at him and smiled a little.

'Oh hi Pascal. How are you today?'

Pascal gave a big smile and nod of the head to show he was feeling good.

'Ah. Good for you.'

Rapunzel sounded wistful. She turned her pretty face away to look out of the window again and sighed. Pascal jumped up into her lap and looked at her questioningly.

'Oh don't worry Pascal I'm fine.'

This was met by a sceptical look.

'No really I am. I'll prove it, let's do something fun. What do you wanna do?'

Pascal pointed outside with his tail.

'Er no, I don't think so. I like it here and so do you.'

Pascal gave her an even more sceptical look than before.

'Oh come on Pascal it's not so bad in there…okay fine it is but it's only for a little while longer surely? Just to protect me whilst I was a child. I won't have to live here forever.' There was a slight pause. 'Will I?'

Pascal simply looked sad. He knew that as long as Rapunzel couldn't screw up enough courage to leave the tower by herself, she would live here forever. He looked up at his friend. She had changed a lot in the last few years. Her hair was longer (of course) but not only that. She had become more woman-like. Her breasts had started to develop and even though Pascal was not only her friend but also a chameleon, he couldn't help but notice them. He also remembered the time he had found Rapunzel furiously trying to scrub what looked like red paint out of her bed sheets. She had changed, thought Pascal, and now that she was a woman, she really needed to get out and live her own life.

As Pascal was thinking this Rapunzel had been busy. She had grabbed her brush and was busy working at every inch of her absolutely gigantic head of hair. Keeping Rapunzel's hair untangled should have been a full time occupation but somehow the girl managed to get it done by herself in only a fraction of the morning. This was particularly impressive considering how she constantly rolled herself up in it or used it to climb into the higher places in the tower.

This made Pascal recall how she wrapped herself up in her hair as she fell asleep. He sighed. She was still very innocent, mid-way in her transition from child to adult. Despite her increasingly womanly looks he knew she was still an excited child on the inside. She was sweet, he thought, but that sweetness would play against her in the outside world. She couldn't go out alone- she'd need someone to accompany her. Pascal of course would be happy to take her but he was just a chameleon, how could he protect her? He supposed it all depended on the kindness in Mother Gothel's heart.

'Pascal?' Rapunzel's voice brought the chameleon out of his thoughts. 'Pascal, do you think- as it's my birthday tomorrow- that mother might possibly let me go outside? Maybe even go and see the floating lights!'

Pascal shrugged.

'I want to ask her- what do you think? Should I?'

Again Pascal shrugged.

'What's the matter with you today Pascal? Normally you're all- do this, do that- marching around with that little tail of yours'

As she said this she marched up and down the room trying her best to imitate Pascal, trailing her arm behind her as a tail. This ridiculous sight made Pascal laugh and cheered him up a bit.

'That's better!' said Rapunzel. 'You do look funny when you laugh. Anyway shall we do something? How about I make you a dress? We haven't done that in a long time…'

Pascal furiously shook his head in protest.

'You don't want me to make you a dress?'

Again Pascal shook his head.

'And why not may I ask?' Rapunzel asked, putting her hands on her hips as she put on a mock tone of disapproval.

Pascal gave her look which clearly meant- 'you know why.'

Rapunzel threw her hands up in false despair. 'I give up,' she declared dramatically. Then, as quick as lightening, she twisted round and grabbed Pascal with her hair, throwing him up in the air and then catching him in her hands.

'If you don't want a dress then I'm afraid you're going to have to be made one forcibly' she said with a mischievous grin, as Pascal desperately struggled to break free.

'Struggling is pointless Pascal' warned Rapunzel, laughing as she said it.

However, as she said this, the little chameleon managed to twist free of her hands. Then, tongue out, he dashed up her arm and attacked her ear.

'Ew Pascal no,' giggled Rapunzel. 'I promise I won't force you to wear another dress, I promise okay!'

The chameleon was satisfied and withdrew his tongue from inside Rapunzel's ear.

'You need to stop doing that Pascal, now my ears all wet'

Rapunzel was wiping her ear dry with her hand whilst still giggling like a little girl. Then, from the bottom of the tower, came a very familiar voice-

'Rapunzel let down your hair!'

It was of course Mother Gothel. She had had a long day in the forest searching for hazelnuts to put in Rapunzel's favourite meal. It had been tiring work but Gothel was glad of the time it had given her to think. As already stated she had been getting more and more worried as each of Rapunzel's birthday's had gone and went. And now, in fact ever since she had hit puberty, Gothel almost never thought about anything else. It was apparent to Gothel that Rapunzel was well on her way to womanhood. That was what worried Gothel most for as Rapunzel grew Gothel knew that she would only grow more inquisitive about the world and everything in it. Gothel had already had to answer several very awkward questions about *ahem* private parts and other such bodily functions and she knew that Rapunzel's curiosity would only continue to engulf her. That was why Gothel was determined not to let her out of the tower because she knew if Rapunzel left she would get too caught up in the enchanting beauty of the world to ever return to her small, safe tower.

The prospect of Rapunzel leaving not only frightened Gothel because it would mean that she would grow old and die but also because it would leave her utterly alone and friendless. You see, all Gothel's friends had died centuries ago as whilst Gothel used the magic flower to remain young her friends had gradually grown old and passed on. This had made Gothel all the more determined to hang onto Rapunzel- she would not let her daughter leave her like her other friends had.

Rapunzel, upon hearing her mother's shout, hurriedly hid Pascal and went over to the window place slung her hair through the pulley. Mother Gothel grabbed onto the end as Rapunzel pulled her up.

'Dear that looks absolutely exhausting, how you managed to do that every day without fail…'

'Oh it's nothing,' replied Rapunzel, inwardly smiling proudly.

'Then I don't know why it takes so long,' giggled Gothel.

Rapunzel looked crestfallen. Urgh, thought Gothel, why does she take everything so seriously.

Rapunzel was used to her mother's barbs but they did still sting. She knew her mother didn't mean to be cruel and that it was only because she had had a hard day but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her.

Gothel was tired and irritable. She looked in the mirror and did not like what she saw. Staring back out at her was a slightly grey haired, exhausted, middle aged woman. Then another form moved into the mirror's image- that of a beautiful, young woman. A woman with lovely eyes, long blonde hair, a slim waist- everything a girl could want. Gothel felt envy searing through her veins.

'Rapunzel look in this mirror,' said Gothel a sarcastic smile on her face. 'I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady.'

Rapunzel puffed out her chest proudly. Her mother thought she was beautiful. Of course she had told her that before but, now she came to think about it, that had been quite a long time ago. As Mother Gothel was the only person in Rapunzel's world (besides Pascal of course) her approval meant the world to Rapunzel.

Gothel looked at her daughter swelling with pride. She felt a certain devilish power in the way she could control Rapunzel's feelings- one moment making her insanely happy, the next crushingly disappointed. It was intoxicating. And with that, Gothel unleashed her punchline-

'Oh look! You're here too!'

Gothel laughed hysterically at her own joke. Then she looked at her daughter. Again she looked crestfallen. Gothel felt a wave of satisfaction pass through her.

'Rapunzel dear would you sing for me? Mother is feeling very tired'

Rapunzel was at first reluctant to use her powers. But then she caught sight of Pascal and remembered- she had to ask her mother about going to see the floating lights! A plan began to form in her mind- if she did everything her mother wanted and made her life as easy as possible then maybe, just maybe, she would get her wish, her dream.

'Of course mother!' replied Rapunzel enthusiastically.

She grabbed a chair, a stool and a brush. Rapunzel then pretty much pushed mother Gothel into the chair in her eagerness. She shoved the brush into her mother's hands, sat on the stool and began to rapidly sing:

'Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine'

Mother Gothel was startled by the sudden change in her daughter's mood. She looked at Rapunzel suspiciously- what was she up to? However, before she had time to arrange her thoughts she had been forced into a chair, handed a brush and Rapunzel had started to sing. Her daughter's hair turned the golden colour it always did when she sang and Gothel felt her youthfulness return to her. However, it wasn't quite as satisfying as usual- it was too rushed. Like a quick, passionless one night stand. But before she had time to tell Rapunzel to slow down the girl had finished and was now babbling on at her.

'So mother tomorrow is a pretty important day, you know what it is?'

'What is it dear?' said Gothel absent mindedly. She was still trying to adjust to her daughter's strange new behaviour.

'Well it's my birthday! Taa-daa!' said Rapunzel, giggling a little in her sweet way.

Gothel rolled her eyes. So that was why she was being so nice, trying to get an extra special birthday present from mother. She wondered what her daughter would ask for- new paint? Perhaps a musical instrument? Maybe a book or two? She had to admit Rapunzel was very sweet in the way she looked pleadingly at her. Gothel sighed, she wasn't willing to play along just yet.

'No it can't be- I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year.'

This time Rapunzel chuckled slightly and went along with the joke. She was very likable when she wasn't being so serious, thought Gothel.

'That's the thing with birthdays- they're kind of an annual thing'

Mother Gothel smiled at her daughter's response- she'd learnt from the best.

'But mother, what I really want for this birthday- actually what I've actually wanted for quite a few birthdays…'

Oh God she was mumbling again. And doing that cute thing where she twisted her hair. Mother Gothel didn't know whether to reprimand her or hug her. She went with the former (of course).

'Rapunzel you know how I hate the mumbling- blah, blah, blah- it's so annoying. I'm only joking dear you're adorable.'

She got up and went to empty her basket.

Rapunzel looked put out. She then caught a glimpse of Pascal out of the corner of her eye egging her on.

'I want to go and see the floating lights!' she blurted out.

There was a pause.

The floating lights…the lanterns!? Oh God, though Mother Gothel, this is what I feared. Play it cool, tell her they're the stars, she'll believe you- she is only a child after all.

But she wasn't a child anymore. And Mother Gothel knew that. Still what could she do?

'You mean the stars.'

'But that's the funny thing- I've charted stars and they always appear at fixed points in the sky. But these lights appear on my birthday- _only _on my birthday and I can't help but feel like they're meant for…for me'

Gothel's worst fears were being realised. This was a nightmare- Rapunzel was going to leave her. She was going to be alone! No, no- calm down, she thought. You can claw this back. Scare her, frighten her into not leaving you.

'Rapunzel,' said Gothel. 'Sit down. We need to talk.'

Rapunzel warily took a chair and sat facing her mother. Mother wasn't usually this serious. What was going on? Was it something she had said? Rapunzel was confused and she didn't like the way mother was looking at her- possessively, as if she wanted to keep her in a chest or closet.

'Rapunzel,' began Gothel. 'You are about to become a woman and with that I know you want to get out and explore the world. I know you want to be free and have fun but you need to think more carefully. There is still so much that you don't know.'

'Well then teach me,' begged Rapunzel. She could feel her dream slowly slipping away from her.

'Oh Rapunzel, I couldn't possibly teach you. How could I tell my own daughter about the wicked things men do! No it's too horrible.'

'What things mother?' Rapunzel sounded worried. This made Gothel more confident.

'Oh the bad things that the world has. You're a very sweet, very innocent child- you see the good in everything. But the world is a scary and dangerous place. You have to be careful- especially if you are a beautiful but vulnerable young lady. There are men who would like to…use you.'

'Use me? You mean my hair?'

'No Rapunzel. Well yes some would but I was thinking about something else.'

Rapunzel looked at her inquisitively.

'Remember when you started bleeding Rapunzel and we had that talk about what your…your hole is for?'

Rapunzel blushed. 'Yes mother.'

'Well there are some men who would be very interested in filling that hole themselves and not very interested in whether you wanted them to or not. Do you understand?'

Rapunzel nodded. She looked confused and frightened. Excellent, thought Mother Gothel, now she'll be too scared to venture out alone- and I certainly won't take her! Gothel stood up. After all this heavy talk she needed a walk. Maybe she would even venture out to the nearest village, go to the local tavern, find a man to…

Gothel's mind drifted off into her own world. Then, realising Rapunzel was still looking at her expectantly, she declared:

'Rapunzel I'm going out. I probably won't be back till this evening so keep yourself busy- do your chores!'

And with that she gathered up Rapunzel's hair, slung it out of the tower and climbed down.

Rapunzel meanwhile, gazed sadly off into the distance. She just didn't understand how such a beautiful world could be as cruel as her mother said it was. She sighed, what did she know anyway? Her mother was much more experienced than her. She mumbled quietly- 'Mother knows best'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flynn hated riding- which was ironic really, considering his second name. He didn't like the way the saddle pushed up against his crotch. He twisted uncomfortably, trying to rearrange himself so that his manhood wasn't being crushed by the high pommel of the saddle. The eye patched Stabbington brother noticed his discomfort and smirked. Well excuse me if I have unbearably large penis, thought Flynn. This was pain. He'd have to find someone to massage it better when they were away to safety.

This brought Flynn's attention back to slightly more important matters than any future handjobs he may be wishing for. He quickly put a hand to his chest, checking to see if his precious satchel was still there. Phew, it was.

The job really hadn't been too bad. It had only been a short journey to Corona, the capital, from the tavern where he and the Stabbington brothers had been staying. Then, once there, they had met up with the hooded man's associate who just so happened to be another hooded man. That had made Flynn roll his eyes. Anyway, this man had told them of an opening in the roof of the throne room. After that, it had been a relatively simple matter for thieves of the levels of Flynn Rider and the Stabbington brothers to sneak into the palace, climb to the top of the throne room and steal the crown. I mean Flynn had slipped up slightly but it was no biggy. Seriously not a problem. All they had to do now was run for their lives as half of the city watch pursued them through a forest. Okay, maybe I had slipped up a little bit, thought Flynn.

He had been too cocky. He wanted to see how long he could stay in the throne room without getting spotted. The annoying thing was, he would've got away with it had that guard not had bloody hay fever. Flynn sighed- maybe today just wasn't his day.

'Rider keep up!'

Flynn looked up. He was falling behind. Desperately he spurred his horse on. The poor animal was exhausted. Flynn looked worriedly at it- what if his horse couldn't make it? He doubted the Stabbington brothers would let him ride shotgun with them. He patted his tired steed and gave it some words of encouragement. The animal seemed to understand him and put on a burst of extra speed to bring him level with the Stabbington brothers.

'Fine day for a ride eh gents?' Flynn said jokingly to the brothers. They both simultaneously gave him a withering look. Wow, these guys need to lighten up, thought Flynn. It's not like we're in danger of imminent death or anything.

That was when the arrows started flying. One whizzed past Flynn's face, coming dangerously close to his precious nose. Others thudded into the trees and undergrowth around him. Flynn looked back. There was the captain of the guard himself, with another 5 soldiers, furiously pursuing them. The crossbows in their hands were being reloaded quickly. Flynn gulped. He did _not _want to die with a crushed penis. He needed time to stretch it out. He sighed- what had the world come to when a (mostly) innocent thief couldn't rearrange without being peppered with arrows.

The next volley of arrows came flying. Flynn thanked his luck as they all flew harmlessly past him. Then he heard a cry. He looked back to see the Stabbington brother with an eye patch trapped under his horse. The horse had an arrow in its leg. Flynn hesitated. He couldn't let him die but could he actually do anything to help? Then, almost instinctively, he turned his horse round, ran back and pulled the Stabbington brother out from under his horse and onto the saddle behind him. Then, with the guards now only meters behind him he urged his horse on like never before.

'The brother leaned forward on the horse and said simply 'Flynn- thank you.'

'Don't mention it...no really don't mention it your breath stinks and I'd prefer it if you didn't open your mouth near my face'

The Stabbington brother rolled his eyes. Typical Rider, he thought. Finally does something nice for somebody other than himself and then has to ruin it with a stupid insult like that.

Suddenly they rounded a corner in the small path they had been following. They had come to a steep ravine with the only way to cross it being a small rickety bridge. The other Stabbington brother, the one with two eyes, had already made it across and had dismounted. He had his long knife drawn. Flynn understood. He jumped down off his horse and ran onto the bridge with the other Stabbington brother and the guards close on his tail. The brother who had already crossed the bridge was sawing at the ropes with his knife. Flynn was halfway across, now three quarters. Suddenly the bridge's supports fell away, loosened by the brother with the knife. Flynn felt the bridge about to collapse. He ran another step and hurled himself into the air.

For a moment time was frozen. Flynn suspended in mid-air, the eye patched Stabbington brother and the guards on the collapsing bridge. Then Flynn fell heavily onto the ground. He had just about made it across. He looked back at the bridge, or what had been the bridge for it was no longer there. There was no trace of the guards…or of the brother with the eye patch. The other Stabbington brother looked down into the ravine, then slowly sat down.

'He's dead,' he said quietly. 'My brother is dead.'

Flynn looked at him curiously. He looked like he might cry.

'Jon,' he whispered. 'Please don't be dead.'

So Jon was his name, thought Flynn. He had never known. He felt very awkward- what should he do? In the end he decided on placing a hand on the man's shoulder. However, as soon as he felt Flynn's touch, he jumped up like an electric shock.

'Don't touch me Rider- this is your fault! If it hadn't been for your cockiness Jon would still be alive!'

'Look I'm sorry…'

'You're not sorry. Why would you be sorry? You've always hated us, because we're not pretty like you. Not well refined and eloquent. You were always an arrogant one. And now my brother is dead because you couldn't resist the urge to show off how good a thief you were in the throne room!'

Flynn felt guilty. It was his fault, at least partially. He looked down at the ground.

'Look I know it was my fault and I am truly sorry. I have never hated you. We clash yes but I don't hate you. Anyway, I know this doesn't really compensate for the loss of a loved one, I know that better than anyone, but I'd like you to have the crown. I forsake my cut.'

The brother eyed him suspiciously, then spat out 'I don't want your fucking crown.'

Flynn sighed. At least he had tried.

'Rider, listen to me- I'm not going to kill you now- I'm too upset. But I want you to leave. And when I pull myself together I am going to hunt you. And I will not stop hunting you until I have killed you. Now leave!'

Flynn did not need any further warning. He picked himself up and set off at a fast pace, looking back only to check that no-one was following him. No-one was. The surviving Stabbington brother was still sitting down staring off into the distance, thinking. Across the ravine there was a group of riderless horses. A big, white one was taking charge and seemed to be ordering the other horses about. Flynn didn't have time to think about this strange sight though as he needed to get as far away as possible.

Flynn had been running for about an hour before he realised he had no idea where he was. The forest was huge and he had strayed from the path. Shit, he thought, how am I going to find my way out now? He sat down against a tree to rest. He was physically very fit but even someone as athletic as Flynn Rider had to rest after running at his pace for an hour without stopping.

It was then he noticed something on the tree- a piece of paper. Strange, thought Flynn as he stood up to get a better look at it, chest heaving as he breathed in deeply. Then he saw what it was.

'Oh no,' said Flynn outloud. 'Oh no, no, no, no- this is bad, this is really, really bad…they just can't get my nose right!'

Flynn looked in horror at the wanted poster with his picture on it. His nose was just completely wrong, like how had they even screwed it up that much, seriously? Flynn sighed and sat back down against the tree. He took off his satchel and looked inside to make sure his precious booty was still inside. Sure enough, there was the crown- the crown the eye patched Stabbington- no wait Jon- had died for. Eugene felt a small wave of sadness pass through him. Wait Eugene? He wasn't Eugene, he was Flynn Rider, dashing and handsome thief. Who cared if Jon died? In fact it meant all the more money for himself. That reminded him. He now had to make his way to the border all by himself. You see the, the buyer knew it would be too risky for them to deliver the crown to him inside the kingdom of Esmeralda (of which the capital was Corona). Instead they were to make their way to the land of Arendelle, which bordered the kingdom in the east. Flynn had been to Arendelle several times before but now he had the pressure of a time limit. He had 6 days to complete the 3 day journey to Arendelle. Without a horse. Whilst he was lost in a huge forest. With no food or water. Flynn was, strangely enough, not feeling overly optimistic about his chances of meeting the deadline.

That was when he heard the singing. It was a woman's voice and a nice one too. She was singing the song daisy-

'Daisy, daisy give me your answer do,

I'm half-crazy all for the love of you,

It won't be a stylish marriage,

I can't afford a carriage,

But you'll look sweet,

Upon the seat,

Of a bicycle made for two.'

Flynn stood up and looked for the source of the voice. There she was. The woman was middle aged, maybe in her thirties. She had curly black hair and was wearing a red dress. He called out to her.

'Why hello there'

The woman jumped and look startled. Then, quick as a flash, she pulled a dagger out from under her cloak.

'Stay back,' she cried. 'I know how to use this you know.'

'Whoa calm down, I'm not going to hurt you,' said Flynn with his hands in the air. 'I'm lost that's all.'

'I don't believe you,' said the woman. 'Now leave!'

What was it with everyone telling him to leave today, thought Flynn. Maybe his charm wasn't quite as on point as usual.

'Look could you just give me some directions?'

'Yes here are some directions for you- piss off the way you came.'

Flynn raised one eyebrow.

'Wow, feisty one you are.'

'Go!'

'Okay I'm going, going, gone!' said Flynn as he started walking away.

Mother Gothel (just in case you hadn't guessed) watched the man walk down the path. She started breathing more easily. Now that she came to think about it, he was very attractive. The way his hair fell in a cute mess on his head. She almost called him back to ask him to fuck her right there and then. Gothel hadn't had sex in a long time you see- she'd been too busy worrying about Rapunzel. That brought Gothel round. It was obviously more dangerous than she had expected this year if people were coming this far out into the woods. She'd better go back to Rapunzel and make sure she was safe. She looked up again, searching for the man, but he had disappeared. Gothel gave a sigh of relief. Then, without further ado, she whirled around and set off back towards the tower.

* * *

So yeah I changed the story a lil bit there but I thought it worked to give some of the characters more motivation for later. Plus, it's always bugged me that someone as clever as Flynn wouldn't have horses arranged to help the escape after the theft. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have the time- whatever you have to say it would be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so some of you might wonder why this is rated M- well there will be smut later on in the story (provided I get that far). I just want the characters to be developed and for the relationship between Eugene/Flynn and Rapunzel to be real before I put stuff in. Like if I rushed it then the smut would be unsatisfying (that's what I feel in any case). Anyway, thanks for reading- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Flynn poked his head out from the bush he had been hiding in just in time to see Mother Gothel turn tail and run back the way she had come. Jumping up, Flynn chased after her, following her in the hope that she would lead him out of the forest. However, as time passed he realised that she wasn't leading him out of the forest, rather further in.

'Where can she be going?' thought Flynn as he ran along after the woman.

After a while the woman stopped running and came to a halt in front of a large rock covered in vines. Flynn quickly hid behind a tree in order not be spotted as she checked behind her to make sure she wasn't be followed. She then pushed the vines out of her way and disappeared into the rock.

Flynn rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing funny? Perhaps he had drunk a little too much the night before…

But no- he had definitely seen her enter the rock. Flynn cautiously went up to the vines and pulled them aside. That was when he realised- the vines covered an opening. Peeking through the vines to ensure that the woman wasn't there, he quickly slipped through them. The sight that met his eyes was truly astonishing.

There, in the middle of this clearing at the heart of the forest, stood a tower. 'Who would build a tower out here in the middle of nowhere?' thought Flynn. Today was throwing up a lot of questions. It was making his brain hurt. Or maybe that was just the bump to the head he's had earlier during the escape. Either way it was not making his life a nice easy stroll through the woods.

That was when he caught sight of the woman again. She was standing at the base of the tower, waiting expectantly. Suddenly, out of a window at the top of the tower, came what looked like a golden rope. The woman took hold of this rope and was gradually pulled up by an unseen force.

'Welcome home moth-' said Rapunzel. However before she could finish Mother Gothel interrupted.

'You haven't seen anyone have you dear?'

'Wha- no- why would why?'

'Oh no matter, no matter.'

Rapunzel looked at Mother Gothel curiously. She looked rattled, maybe even scared.

'What is it mother?'

'Rapunzel, it's nothing.'

Rapunzel hesitated. There was obviously something wrong, but her mother probably wouldn't take kindly to her pressing further.

'Mother- please tell me,' she said quietly.

Gothel looked at her daughter. She looked worried. This relaxed her slightly- the child cared about her. She was worried as to whether her mother was alright or not.

'I just met a bad man in the woods Rapunzel that's all. He scared me a little and I wanted to make sure you were safe.'

'A bad man?' asked Rapunzel, her eyes wide. 'Did he…do anything to you?'

'Oh no darling, don't worry I can protect myself.'

Rapunzel's bottom lip trembled, she looked as if she was about to cry.

'Rapunzel come here darling.' Gothel opened her arms wide. Rapunzel ran into them.

'I'm sorry mother. I'm just scared. What if he had done something horrible to you? What if he had killed you? What would happen to me?'

'There, there dear,' said Mother Gothel soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair. 'I'm fine and you're also fine. As long as we're in our tower nothing can hurt us.'

Outside the tower, Flynn had found a suitable hiding place behind some large boulders. His plan was to wait until the woman left again and then follow her. He settled down against a rock and closed his eyes. He still had a pain in his head. It was a kind of buzzing low pain. How am I meant to be charming, intelligent and funny, thought Flynn, when my head feels like it's got an alarm bell constantly ringing inside it. He sighed- how tough his life was... And with that he settled down and fell asleep.

He had been asleep for maybe an hour when he heard the singing. He immediately opened his eyes and looked about. It was the most beautiful thing he had heard in his life. The sound was obviously coming from the tower. Flynn sat there listening to it, enraptured by the lovely voice. It wasn't the same voice as the woman's, so he assumed there must be someone else up there with her. After a while he began to take in the actual words of the song. He had before simply been listening to the sound of the music but gradually he began to take in the meaning of the words being sung. The words, from where Flynn started taking them in at least, went something like this-

'Tomorrow night,

Lights will appear

Just like they do on my birthday each year,

What is it like,

Out there where they glow?

Now that I'm older,

Mother might just

Let me go ...'

You see Rapunzel _had_ been scared by Mother's story of the outside world and all the nasty people in it. And yes she _had_ also been worried when her mother told her about the bad man she had met in the forest. But what she wanted more than anything else, what she had always dreamed about, was seeing the floating lights. And she'd be damned if anything was going to stop her- not the bad men, not mother, not anyone.

Flynn, however, had not been the only person listening to Rapzunel's song. Mother Gothel, who had, again like Flynn, gone to bed for an afternoon nap after the morning's exertions had been woken up by her daughter's beautiful singing. Listening to the song, Gothel suddenly felt a strong wave of guilt pass over her. She did truly love Rapunzel and to hear her so sad broke Gothel's heart. She obviously couldn't let her see the lanterns but she could get her something special, a really good birthday present. Then she had a thought- what about the paint made from the white shells she had once brought her? Sure it was a long trip but it was a better idea than the lanterns. Yes, this would be a nice thing to do for Rapunzel, especially as this was a big birthday- her daughter was turning 18. Her mind was made up.

'Rapunzel,' called Mother Gothel.

'Yes mother,' came the reply, as the girl came out from her bedroom.

'Rapunzel, I'm afraid I have to go on a long trip so I'm going to be gone for about a week. Will you be okay by yourself?'

'Oh I'll be fine mother. As you said- as long as I'm in the tower I'm safe.'

'That's right dear.' Gothel was secretly very pleased- it looked like Rapunzel really believed all the things she had told her about the world. Rapunzel helped Gothel get all her things together and put enough food to last a week in a small satchel which she then handed to her mother.

'I love you very much dear,' said Gothel once she was ready to go.

'I love you more,' replied Rapunzel hugging her.

'I love you most,' finished Gothel, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Then, without another word, she slid down Rapunzel's hair to the foot of the tower and left, confident that her 'little flower' would still be there when she got back.

What Gothel didn't know was that Rapunzel was not planning on staying put in her tower. She was set on finding her way to the floating lights- with or without a guide.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to silviatangled for her reviews, your feedback means a lot! Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet but it is the chapter where Rapunzel and Flynn meet so I think that's justified. Thank you for reading- enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Flynn had changed his plan. Originally he had intended to wait for Mother Gothel to leave the tower again and then follow her with the hope of finding his way back to civilisation. But the voice had changed everything. Flynn was caught. He had never heard something so beautiful in his life. He had a strange feeling, a feeling he had never really had before. You see, Flynn did appreciate beauty- very much so in fact. However, it was more in a kind of 'yep I'd fuck her' way. This was different. He felt as if a spell had been put on him. Whatever it was, he had to find the source of the music.

Therefore, as he saw Gothel leaving the tower, he did not follow her. Instead he stayed hidden, watched her leave the clearing and then slowly left his hiding place. Looking about to make sure there was no one else about, he cautiously approached the tower. He looked up to the opening at the top of the tower. It was a long way up. He looked down at the wall. There was a lot of ivy and vegetation clinging to the surface. He grabbed hold of it and tested it to see whether it would support his weight. Luckily Flynn was fairly slim so it seemed that it would hold him. Making sure his satchel was secure, Flynn began to clamber up the tower. It took an enormous effort, even for someone with Flynn's upper body strength but eventually he reached the top, breathing heavily from his long climb. Clambering in the opening, he looked about the tower. It was empty.

Rapunzel had heard the scrambling sounds Flynn had made as he climbed the tower. She was terrified- hadn't mother said that as long as she was in the tower she was safe? But Rapunzel was a brave girl. Not only that but she was resourceful. Going into the kitchen she found herself a frying pan to use as a weapon and then positioned herself behind the opening so that she couldn't be seen. She raised her frying pan behind her head- she was ready for this monster. It would of course be a horrible man, with an ugly face, fangs- maybe even a hunchback. Her heart was pounding. Then, suddenly, a hand gripped the ledge. It was a human hand. Rapunzel looked at it and then down at her own. They looked very similar. Okay maybe the other hand was slightly bigger but all in all they weren't too different. Then another hand appeared. Then a head, then a torso, then two legs and in a flash there was a strange man standing in her tower.

She looked inquisitively at him. He wasn't at all like she had imagined. He didn't have a hunchback, of that she was certain. He also didn't look like he had fangs. Suddenly he turned around and saw her. He looked straight into her eyes. He didn't have an ugly face either. If anything, it was actually quite a pretty face…

Flynn looked at the young girl. She was beautiful. There was no doubt in Flynn's mind that this was the girl whose voice he had heard. She must be an angel, thought Flynn. He brought his hand up to touch her, to feel her heavenly face. He was in a dream.

That was when he got hit by the frying pan and everything went black.

Okay Rapunzel was convinced now, this was a bad man. Hadn't mother said that men would try to touch her? However, tomorrow was her birthday- not only that but it was also the day of the floating lights. She needed a guide and she needed one badly. Rapunzel looked at the strange man. He didn't look bad, she thought. She used her frying pan to open his mouth. He didn't have fangs either. Maybe he was a nice man…? But he had tried to touch her. Yeah but only on the face, I mean, come on is that so bad?

Rapunzel was feeling just a little bit conflicted. In the end she settled with tying him up in a chair (using her hair of course).

She noticed he had a satchel with him. She picked it up and peeked inside. There was something shiny there. She reached and took the object out. It was a kind of silvery band. She looked at it curiously. Pascal came over to her. She put it round her arm, like a huge wrist band. Pascal shook his head. Then she noticed the strange stones in the band. They were clear and so they held it up to her eye, looking at Pascal through the stones. Again Pascal shook his head. Then, she slowly placed the band on her head. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She looked…different. Rapunzel looked at herself closely. The band made her look stronger, more regal. It gave her a strange feeling of power.

After a while of admiring herself in the mirror with the band on she took it off and placed it back in the satchel. She then proceeded to hide the satchel in a small pot and turned her attention back to her prisoner.

'Do you think he's a bad man Pascal?' asked Rapunzel.

Pascal looked at the man suspiciously, then shrugged.

'Yeah I don't know either.' Rapunzel sighed. This whole good guy, bad guy thing was more complicated than it had been made out to be. 'How do you think we can find out?'

Pascal thought for a second, then strutted up and down, opening his mouth making little squeaking noises. Despite the serious situation that she was in, this still made Rapunzel giggle.

'Oh Pascal you're so funny,' she said. 'Do you mean talk to him?'

Pascal nodded.

Rapunzel wasn't sure about this. She hadn't spoken to anyone (bar Mother Gothel) before in her life. She felt nervous and a little scared.

'Are you sure Pascal?' she asked anxiously.

Pascal nodded sympathetically. He understood his friend's nervousness.

'Okay will you wake him for me?' she asked. She felt slightly nauseous. Why am I so nervous, she thought, angry at herself.

Pascal nodded and pointed to her, then up to the rafters.

'I should go up there? Okay if you think so.' With that Rapunzel bounded up to a beam above the man.

Flynn awoke with a wet feeling in his ear.

'Urgh,' he exclaimed. That was when he remembered what had happened and where he was. The beautiful girl had knocked him out with a frying pan! Well, he thought, never judge a book by its cover I suppose…unless it's me in which case judging by my looks is a definite yes. It was when he tried to stand up that he noticed that he was tied to the chair with the same golden rope that he had seen the woman use to climb up to the tower. Only it wasn't a rope- it was hair.

Rapunzel sat up on the beam waiting. After a few seconds she heard a shout from below. God, she thought, I hope Pascal didn't do anything too bad. She peeked round the corner of the beam at the man. He was struggling to get out of his chair. She knew she should say something, but she felt so nervous. 'Toughen up Rapunzel!' she muttered to herself under her breath.

'Struggling-',she stammered. 'Struggling is pointless.'

Flynn looked about searching for where the voice had come from.

He hadn't spotted her, she was safe behind her beam. This made Rapunzel more confident.

'I know why you're here and I'm- I'm not afraid of you,' she declared trying to sound as brave as possible.

Flynn finally spotted the voice of his captor and sure enough it was the girl. He couldn't make her out properly but he could see her form clearly enough to identify it as her. She was hiding behind a beam up in the rafters. She sounded scared. Normally Flynn had a lot of sympathy for beautiful scared ladies but this was a bit of an exception.

'What are you babbling about?' said Flynn coolly. If you hit Flynn Rider over the head with a frying pan and then tie him to a chair with your freakishly long hair then you'd better best be able to cope with the sharpest tongue in the kingdom.

However, this insult had the adverse on Rapunzel. Rather than making her more nervous it rather made her more determined to take control. She jumped down from her position on the rafters and walked slowly into the light.

'Who are you and how did you find me?'

As Flynn looked at her his jaw dropped. Wow, she was stunning. He looked her up and down, taking her all in- her large, round eyes, her soft lips, her small but perky breasts, her slim waist and, of course, her hair- her vastly long but surprisingly beautiful hair. Flynn thought that perhaps he could just about forgive her for attacking him with a frying pan and tying him to a chair.

Rapunzel didn't like the way the man was staring at her, it made her feel uncomfortable. She repeated her question:

'Who are you and how did you find me?'

Flynn, brought out of his state of artistic admiration, cleared his throat. This needed to be elegant, this needed to be gallant, this needed to be full of crazy, sexy passion.

'I know not who you are,' he began. 'Or how I came to find you but may I just say…hi'

Rapunzel looked suspiciously at the man. He was smiling weirdly, one eyebrow raised. What was he doing?

'How you doing? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day going?'

She was falling for it, he could see it in her eyes. She was falling absolutely and madly in love with…

'Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?' said Rapunzel, ignoring his strange behaviour.

Okay maybe it wasn't working as well as he thought it had been. Time to change tack. Sassy and sexy, that might work.

'Alright Blondie-'

'Rapunzel.'

'Gesundheit. Okay, here's the deal- I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest- I came across your tower and I heard you sing and I er-'

Suddenly Flynn felt embarrassed. Embarrassed- Flynn Rider never felt embarrassed!

'You heard me sing?'

'Erm, yes, you have a- a very beautiful voice,' said Flynn a little bashfully.

'Oh, thank you,' said Rapunzel, a little confused but pleased by the compliment. Her mother never complimented her about her voice. Maybe this man wasn't so bad after all?

There was a bit of a silence between them. Flynn saw that the girl looked nervous. She was still quite young he noticed. He decided he'd break the silence.

'So anyway, I climbed your tower and well you probably know the rest better than I do thanks to that frying pan of yours.'

'Oh sorry!' giggled Rapunzel. 'You scared me is all.'

'That's fine, don't worry I understand.'

Something had been bugging Flynn for the last few minutes which he couldn't out his finger on. Suddenly, he realised what it was.

'Wait- where is my satchel?' Flynn asked worriedly, shifting around in his chair trying to spot it.

'Oh I've hidden it.'

'Well can I have it back?'

Rapunzel's mind had been running very quickly over the last few minutes. The man didn't seem too bad- he had been quite nice in fact. She had started to devise a plan. If she hid his satchel then she could force him to take her to the floating lights under the promise that he would only get his satchel back once he had done so.

'No I don't think you can.'

'Can I have it back, _please_?' asked Flynn pleadingly, putting on his sweetest face.

'No- but I am prepared to offer you a deal'

'A deal? What?'

'Yes a deal. I want you to take me to see the floating lights.'

'Floating lights? You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?'

'Lanterns! I knew they weren't stars' Rapunzel muttered happily to herself.

'Okay well, tomorrow night, these lanterns will light the night sky- you will take me to them and bring me home. Then, and only then, will you get your satchel back.'

Flynn wasn't upset. He wasn't even angry. He was simply disappointed. They hadn't got off on the right foot but Flynn had seen a lot of potential in the last conversation they had had together. She'd shown some very promising stuff- been pleased with his compliment, giggled at his joke, even apologised for hitting him with her frying pan. But no, she had to go and ruin it by not giving him his satchel back.

'Yeah well listen Blondie, the kingdom and I aren't exactly "symputical" at the moment so I won't be taking you anywhere.'

Rapunzel looked down at Pascal for guidance. He smacked his tiny fist into his hand. Rapunzel took his meaning and began to pull Flynn's chair towards her with her hair.

'Something brought you here Flynn Rider call it what you will- fate, destiny…'

'A horse...'

'…so I have made the decision to trust you…'

'A horrible decision really…'

'…but trust me when I say,' said Rapunzel authoritatively, pulling his chair forward so they were face to face. 'That you can tear this tower down brick by brick, but without my help you will never find your precious satchel.'

Flynn had a sudden urge to kiss her. They were face to face, foreheads almost touching. Her lips were just a few inches away, moving in a pretty little way as she gave her ultimatum. Flynn just managed to resist the temptation and instead averted his gaze. Instead, his eyes strayed down her body to the top of her dress. She was leaning forward slightly as she spoke, which inadvertently gave Flynn a clear view of her breasts. They weren't small, he thought, but they weren't in any way large. He liked that finding it kind of sweet and sexy at the same time.

But then the talk of his satchel brought Flynn back to reality.

'Okay so let me get this straight- if I take you to see the lanterns and bring you back home safely, then you will give me back my satchel?'

'I promise,' said Rapunzel.

Flynn looked at her skeptically.

'And when I promise I never, _ever_ break that promise…ever.'

Flynn still looked skeptical. He really did not want to do this. How did he know that after he took her she would give him satchel back anyway? There was only one thing for it- it was time for the smoulder.

'Okay blondie, I didn't want to have to do this but I'm afraid you leave me no choice- here comes the smoulder.'

Flynn contorted his features into the most sexual and handsome face imaginable. How could this fail?

Rapunzel frowned slightly. What was he doing? He looked very strange. And what was a smoulder anyway?

Flynn was getting the impression that this wasn't working perhaps as well as normal.

'This is kind of an off day for me- this doesn't usually happen.'

She showed no signs of relenting.

'Fine!' said Flynn giving up. 'I'll take you to see the lanterns!'

'Really?' said Rapunzel. Her heart soared. She clasped her hands together in excitement. Unfortunately, this resulted in the chair Flynn was sitting in to fall forward with a crash.

'Oops,' said Rapunzel guiltily.

'You broke my smoulder' came Flynn's pained reply.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been suffering from a little writers block in regards to the Rapunzel/Flynn story line so I thought I'd redirect my attentions somewhere else to try and get me back in the swing of things. This chapter is slightly filler-y but I hope it will pay off in the long term. As always please leave a review it really does mean a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

King Sebastian was in a good mood. He had just been thinking about the time he and Elinor, his wife, his queen, had met. It had been one of his father's huge feasts. All the nobility had been invited, no matter how minor. Before the feast had started, he remembered his father took him aside and told him 'Now Sebastian, I want you to be at your best tonight. All the eligible ladies in the realm are here and I think it's about time you started thinking about a future wife.'

Sebastian had rolled his eyes. His father was always trying to set him up with one wealthy duchess or another. 'Do you have anyone specific in mind?'

'As a matter of fact I do- you know Count Delinard? Well his daughter Georgina is here this evening and I think you two will really hit it off. I mean you share lots of interests, riding for example.'

'I hate riding,' said Sebastian exasperatedly.

'Do you? Oh well I'm sure you'll find lots of other things to talk about. Anyway, I'll introduce you and maybe if you get on I'll arrange for you to see each other again and then perhaps you two can-'

'Okay father let's not get ahead of ourselves.'

'No, no you're right. Well no pressure son. Just find a girl you like. In the end it's better you have a long happy marriage than a short, turbulent one resulting in a divorce and an unhappy powerful father. So find someone you like okay?'

'Will do, thanks for understanding.'

'Oh don't worry, I had to go through the same thing when I was your age.'

And with that his father led him out into the crowded hall. There were so many people there it looked difficult to move. At a sign from the king everyone had sat down and after a short song from a travelling troubadour the feast began in earnest. After only half an hour Sebastian had already managed to lose count of how many wealthy, beautiful ladies with powerful father's he had talked to. How could there be such an endless supply of daughters? After another half an hour of listening to idle patter and endless small talk Sebastian couldn't take it any longer. He made his excuses and got up leaving the hall by the small door on the dais. His father watched him go. Sebastian could see a little disappointed but also understanding in his father's eyes. Sebastian was so grateful to have a father as sympathetic as his own.

After leaving the hall Sebastian walked down a corridor jammed with people and out onto the veranda. He leaned against the rail, deeply breathing in the fresh air. That was when he noticed a young woman sitting alone on one of the benches. She was extremely beautiful but looked a little sad. Sebastian sat down next to her.

'Er hi,' he said awkwardly.

'Hi,' said the woman. She looked up. 'Oh God, Prince Sebastian, please forgive me.'

She got up and was about to curtsy but Sebastian stopped her.

'No don't! No need to do that, it's far too formal.'

'Oh sorry your grace.'

'Call me Sebastian please.'

'Of course…Sebastian.'

There was a silence.

'Look, Sebastian, I'm really sorry but I'm feeling a little sad ad I just don't feel like talking.'

'Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?'

'Er, no. Not really, sorry.'

'Oh. I'll get going then.'

'Sorry.'

'No it's fine, I understand.'

Sebastian turned to go, then suddenly turned back and asked: 'Sorry, I forgot to ask your name.'

'Johanna.'

Sebastian smiled at her a little sadly then walked back into the interior of the castle. He was feeling a little down himself now. He looked down at his feet not really noticing where he was going. Then suddenly he felt a thud and found himself on the floor.

'Oh God sorry,' came a voice from above.

Looking up Sebastian saw a woman with long brown hair and large green eyes looking at him nervously.

'Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

'Yes I'm fine,' said Sebastian standing up. That was when she recognised him.

'Prince Sebastian! I'm so sorry your grace, I really didn't mean to knock you over I was just-'

'Oh don't worry it's fine, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how you managed to knock me over in the first place, you're not very big…'

She seemed to take offence. 'I'm big enough!'

'That's not what I meant. I meant you're not as big as me.'

'Don't be so sure,' she replied brightly standing on tiptoes and measuring herself against him. Even when she stretched as much as she could she still only came up to his shoulders. Taking this in she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, and said jokingly, 'Okay you may be just a _little _bit taller than me but don't get cocky alright or I might just have to knock you down again.'

Sebastian chuckled slightly. It had been a long time since someone had dared to be this joking around him, the precious prince. He then joked, 'Did you just threaten me?'

'Yes I did.'

'I am the prince remember….'

'And? Haven't ever had anyone talk back to you?'

'You weren't this feisty when you knocked me to the floor a few seconds ago. Then you were all like 'Oh I'm so sorry' 'Are you hurt Mr Prince' 'Please don't have me executed''

'Yeah but then you were so calm about it that I thought if you aren't going to have me executed for knocking you to the floor then you probably aren't going to have me executed for casual flirting.'

'Casual flirting?!'

'That's what we were doing right? Flirting…'

'Er not so far as I know. That said I'm not I actually know what flirting really is.'

'Well trust me it was flirting, I read a short book on it once, I'm practically an expert.'

Sebastian liked this new girl. She was much more fun than Johanna who he'd talked to earlier, despite Johanna being very beautiful. Come to think of it, this girl actually didn't look much worse than Johanna. She wasn't beautiful per say, but she had a pretty face. He decided that she was beautiful in a kind of cute, understated way.

As Sebastian had been thinking this the young woman had been adjusting the straps on her shoes.

'Urgh, I hate these shoes, they crush my feet.'

'Oh how terrible for you,' said Sebastian sarcastically.

'But the worst part about them,' continued the girl, ignoring Sebastian's sarcastic response, 'Is that I can't even adjust them because the straps are done too tightly.'

'Wow sounds like you need a real hero.'

'Or a handsome Prince.' She batted her eyelashes at him invitingly.

'Okay now I'm pretty sure that was flirting.'

'But is it really flirting if I'm only doing it to get you to give me feeling in my feet again?'

'Well I have no idea, I just hoped it was flirting is all.'

'You _hoped_ it was flirting?'

'Yes.'

There was a pause. Then the woman said 'Do you want to dance?'

'Dance? I thought your feet were sore?'

'They've made a miraculous recovery.'

'Well in that case I might be tempted.'

The girl looked at him impatiently. 'Okay come on Princey boy I know you want to dance, don't you do any of this 'playing hard to get' nonsense on me okay.'

'How very perceptive' replied Sebastian but he didn't move a muscle. The woman let out a sigh of frustration.

'Oh come on, you're meant to lead me in.'

'Of course.'

There was a pause.

'I'll find myself another partner you know.'

'You go ahead and do that.'

Another pause.

'You're a very frustrating person, do you know that?'

'Why thank you.'

There was yet another pause.

'Do you want to dance with me?'

'I could possibly be-'

Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence however before she grabbed by the arm and practically frog marched him into the hall.

'I don't even know why I want to dance with you after how you behaved back then,' said the girl joking slightly.

'Ah don't worry yourself that was flirting.'

'That wasn't flirting! That was you being a right pain in the backside.'

'Aw you say the sweetest things.'

'Don't I just?'

They danced in silence for a few minutes, each subtly examining the other. After a while Sebastian asked, 'I'm not sure if I actually got your name?'

'What's in a name?'

'Well however much I do love good old Bill Shakespeare I am afraid I have to disagree with him this time.'

'Oh?'

'Yes you see your name would be quite useful in helping me to find you again.'

'So you want to see me again?'

'No I just want to make sure you get properly punished for knocking me over.'

'Ah phew, I thought you were going all romantic on me then.'

'Me? Romantic? Never!'

They danced then danced for a little while longer before exiting the hall again and heading out to the veranda. There they talked and laughed and flirted for quite a long time, simply enjoying each other's company. Then, when the feast has finished and the guests were starting to leave they said goodbye to each other. However, before she could leave Sebastian called her back and said, 'You know I never did get your name.'

'Well I'm not sure I really want to give it to you- being punished by guards for knocking the prince over isn't actually my idea of fun you know.'

'Oh really? Well in that case you can go then. Have a great life.' He turned away in mock sadness.

'Elinor,' she said. 'My name is Elinor.'

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Well goodnight Elinor, I had a great time'

'Me too, your father certainly knows how to throw a feast!'

'He does, doesn't he?'

'Well goodbye Sebastian.'

'Goodbye, Elinor. Hopefully see you soon.'

She turned to go, then thought again and turned around and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She then smiled at him and left, leaving him alone on the veranda. Slowly he stroked the cheek she had just kissed. He had a small smile on his face. He had fallen for her.

Sebastian was brought out of his day dreaming by a gentle knocking on his door.

'Come in,' shouted Sebastian. He still had a bit of a smile on his face from his reminiscing.

'Your majesty,' said the guard who had entered the room. 'The Queen wants you. She's in one of her…states.'

This abruptly put an end to all the good feeling Sebastian had felt at the recollection of their first meeting and replaced it with the feeling of hollowness that he had started having recently.

'How bad is she?' he asked.

'Not too bad sire, she's only crying this time. Or at least so far she is.'

Sebastian nodded and strode out of the door to his wife's chambers. He was a tall man with a long stride so it wasn't long before he reached her door at the other end of the palace. He knocked gently.

'Elinor?' he asked through the door. There was no reply. 'Elinor?' he said again a little louder.

'Come in,' came a voice from within. 'It's not locked.'

Sebastian opened the door and walked into the room. There she was, his wife, sitting in the middle of it sniffing like a little baby.

'Sebastian,' she said as she looked up. 'I'm so sorry.'

'There, there,' he said. 'It's alright, it looks as if the worst has passed.'

His wife had been having more and more panic attacks recently. It worried him greatly. At least this one didn't seem to have been too crippling.

'I was just thinking about our baby,' she sobbed.

'Which one?' he asked gently.

'I don't know!' she snapped. 'Does it matter? They're all gone.'

Sebastian couldn't think of anything to say. He simply sat down beside her and stroked her back. She leant her head on his shoulder.

'Oh Sebastian what did we do wrong?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean what did we do that was so bad that God or karma or whatever decided that we were to lose all our children.'

'Oh Elinor, God has nothing to do with it. It's bad luck is all.'

'Well then why have we had so much bad luck?'

Sebastian simply put his arms round her. Of course he had been affected by the loss of their children- how could he not have been? But for Elinor the pain had been greater, especially with the stillborn. It was something to do with the fact that it had lived in her, come out of her body, that made the pain even more unbearable. It didn't help that every year she was reminded of her loss by the lantern festival. That said, the releasing of the lanterns did give her some hope, some relief from her pain. The fact that one of their children could still be alive and that the lanterns might help bring her to them encouraged Elinor greatly. But, with every passing year, the chances of their daughter being found became slimmer and slimmer. When it came to it, Sebastian wasn't sure if it was fair to give his wife this hope only for it to be dashed. In that respect he was considering stopping the lantern festival after this year, this very important year- the year his little Rapunzel would turn 18. Not that she would be so little any more, he thought.

The loss of their children and the resultant downward spiral of Elinor's mental health had split the couple apart over the last few years. They now had separate rooms at opposite ends of the palace. This was Elinor's decision and not his- if it were up to him, Sebastian would have never left Elinor's side. He would have been tending to her day and night. But she needed her space. She probably wanted to try and escape the unhappy memories that they had together and she couldn't do that when she was with him. He understood that and he forgave her even if he sometimes felt as if she was abandoning him- after all he did love her and to see her turn away from him caused him a great deal of pain.

He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her round green eyes.

'I do still love you Sebastian- I hope you know that.'

'I do. I love you too.'

And with that they sat there, in the middle of the room, in each other's arms, comforting and consoling each other until they both fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I just wanted to show that whilst my version is slightly more sympathetic towards Gothel than others that there has still been huge amounts of damage done by her actions- damage not only to Rapunzel but to her parents as well. I'm on holiday next week in Wales where I will have no internet so I may not update for a while but in the mean time thank you for reading and please do leave a review, all your thoughts are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Guess whose back? Yeah it's me, well done you guessed correct. I had a tolerably good holiday but the best bit about it was that it gave me time to think about how to continue with this so all's good. I didn't manage to write anything whilst I was on holiday so it might take some time for me to get up to speed and get back into the rhythm of things so if these first few chapters are a bit off then please forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you to all the people who have given this a follow or a favourite. As always please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Rapunzel stood at the edge of the opening to her tower, looking down at the ground below her. This was it- she was finally going to go out into the world. There was an odd feeling in her stomach which she attributed to excitement and nervousness in equal measure. She knew what she was doing was wrong, that it was unsafe and that it would upset mother but part of her just kept screaming for her to enjoy the freedom that was out there in the world. She looked down again. Flynn had already started climbing down the tower and was almost at the bottom. She wasn't sure what she felt about him. He obviously wasn't a bad man like the ones mother had told her about. That said, she wasn't sure that she actually liked him all that much. Sure, he was very good looking and he stirred something up inside her, an unfamiliar warm feeling, but apart from the time when he had complimented her singing, he had seemed quite vain and self-centred. She supposed that tying him to a chair hadn't made him entirely well disposed towards her but still. She also felt a bit nervous and self-conscious when he looked at her sometimes. It was like she was standing there naked before him, all exposed and vulnerable. He had a strange way of almost undressing her with his eyes which unsettled her.

'You coming Blondie?'

Flynn's voice brought her back to reality. He had reached the bottom of the tower and was looking back up at her.

'I'll catch you if you fall,' he said with a very winning smile.

'Give me a second,' Rapunzel shouted down to him. She then turned back to take in one last view of her tower, her home. She was coming back of course, but she felt like it would never truly be the same again.

Down at the bottom of the tower Flynn was feeling impatient. Why was the girl taking so bloody long? To be fair he wasn't in the best of moods. He was having to majorly delay his journey and therefore possibly miss the deadline which was set to get the crown to the buyer in Arendelle just because of this girl's obsession with the bloody lanterns. Okay, so he had actually stolen the crown in the first place but do two wrongs make a right? Flynn was certainly of the opinion that they didn't.

'Could you get a move on please Blondie, otherwise we'll miss the lanterns.'

There was no response but then, after a few seconds, a large amount of hair dropped down from the tower. Flynn had to step back to avoid being hit by it. That was when he saw one of the strangest sights of his life. The girl, Rapunzel or whatever her name was, slid down her hair which formed a sort of rope from the tower to the ground. He looked at her in amazement. She was actually using her own hair as a rope.

Rapunzel stopped just before she touched the ground. Her heart was racing. Slowly, she extended her toe and tentatively felt the grass. It was slightly damp and completely amazing. She put her whole foot down, followed by her other foot and then her whole body. She inhaled deeply. Rapunzel wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. She was completely free.

Eugene Fitzherbert looked at the young girl rolling around in the grass. On the one hand he had never seen anyone so excited by dirt before which he added to the strange things he had seen that day. But the genuine happiness on Rapunzel's face, the genuine joy she was feeling, made even the hard hearted Flynn Rider feel warm inside. Eugene smiled to himself. Buried underneath his Flynn Rider persona there was still the poor, orphan who only wanted- No! He wasn't Eugene Fitzherbert, he was Flynn Rider. As Flynn he was a somebody, as Eugene he was a nobody. As Flynn he was desirable, loved, as Eugene he was unwanted and unnoticed. Any happiness that had diffused from Rapunzel into Flynn in the past few seconds had vanished, destroyed in the struggle between his two personas. He turned his back on Rapunzel and walked towards the opening in the clearing, telling the girl to follow him.

Rapunzel meanwhile, had not noticed any of the internal conflict going on within the mind of her companion. She was too caught up in her own freedom. She went from rolling around in the grass to wading in the small stream to running through the clearing. When Flynn called to her, asking her to follow him, she bounded after him. The world was hers to explore and she could not wait to get out there.

She did, however, have one small nagging doubt- what would mother say?

Flynn looked on exasperated as Rapunzel, who had only just before been completely full of joy, went to war with herself. One minute she was bright and cheerful, proclaiming loudly to the world that she was never going back or that this was the best day ever and the next she would sit, hugging her legs, worrying about her mother or chastising herself for being a despicable human being or the like. Slowly however, Flynn began to form a plan. He could use this to his advantage. If he could convince her that this trip would ruin her relationship with her mother then perhaps she would give up and he could have his crown back. Well done Mr Rider, he thought to himself, you are a genius.

He cleared his throat and knelt down next to Rapunzel. She had her head in her hands. Looking at Rapunzel crying he did feel some sympathy for her and felt slightly bad that he was going to manipulate such a vulnerable young girl. But he knew what he was doing was justified- she had stolen his crown after all. Plus she had broken his smoulder. That convinced him. She'd broken his smoulder and she was going to have to pay.

'I can't help but notice you seem a little, at war with yourself here.'

Rapunzel looked up at Flynn. He was kneeling down next to her looking her right in the eye. She brushed away her tears and sat up straight.

'I mean I'm only picking up pieces- over protective mother, forbidden road trip…this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience- this is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure- that's good, healthy even.'

Rapunzel felt slightly better. She dried her eyes again and smiled slightly.

'You think?' she replied.

'I know. You're way over thinking this trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course but you've just got to do it.'

Flynn felt bad. The girl had looked genuinely cheered by his encouragement but now she looked down and despondent again.

'Break her heart?'

Flynn paused. Did he really want to bring this girl down? Well, he'd got this far, might as well finish the job now he thought.  
'In half.'

'Crush her soul?'

'Like a grape.'

Flynn demonstrated this by crushing a berry he had just picked from a bush in his hand.

Rapunzel felt horribly guilty.

'She would be heartbroken you're right.'

Flynn helped her up. The plan was working but he wasn't sure he was too pleased about that. Sure he was not overly fond of the girl but he still felt bad about making her feel bad. He decided to get it over with quickly.

'I am right aren't I?' he replied. 'Oh bother.'

He dramatically put his heart to his chest to show his deep sorrow. In another life Flynn Rider would have been the hero of the stage, the best actor in all the land. But poor orphan boys don't do acting. They become thieves and crooks because they have to eat. If you're poor and alone, then your life choices are rather narrow. Flynn put a stop to these Eugene-esque thoughts and tried to focus on the matter in hand.

'Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm letting you out of the deal.'

Rapunzel, who had been deep in thought, suddenly looked up.

'What?'

'That's right,' replied Flynn seizing both her frying pan and her frog in each of his hands. 'But don't thank me. Let's get you home. Here's your pan, here's your frog.'

He grabbed Rapunzel across the shoulders and started half-dragging her back into the clearing.

'I get back my satchel and you get back a mother-daughter relationship built on mutual trust. Everyone's a winner.'

Suddenly Rapunzel pushed him away.

'No,' she said firmly. 'I am seeing those lanterns.'

Flynn threw his arms in the air in exasperation. This girl was as stubborn as a horse.

'Urgh, what is it going to take for me to get my satchel back!' he exclaimed.

Rapunzel looked at Flynn. He looked irritated and put out. She realised the whole comforting her thing had just been a stupid trick to try and get her to turn back. That annoyed her but what annoyed her more was that she had fallen for it. She supposed she was still young and naïve, just like mother said whilst Flynn was older and more experienced. However, she was the one with the frying pan.

'I will use this,' she threatened, holding the frying pan up. 'Now take me to the lanterns.'

That was when Flynn realised something- he didn't actually know where he was going. He was completely lost in the forest. He emcouldn't/em take her to the lanterns even if he had wanted to.

'Listen, Blondie- I can't actually take you to the lanterns. You see, I got lost in the forest- I have no idea where we are or how to get out.'

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to fall for this one.

'Flynn Rider you will take me to see the lanterns or your pretty face will become acquainted with my frying pan.'

She didn't believe him. Flynn cursed himself for being so stupid as to try and trick her thereby losing her trust. He guessed he'd just have to persuade her.

'No Blondie seriously I'm telling the truth.'

'Do you like your nose Flynn?' asked Rapunzel.

'My nose?'

Flynn was puzzled. Normally he loved talking about his nose- it was one of his favourite topics- but having it brought up so randomly in conversation not only felt strange but also worrying.

'Yes your nose. Do you like it?'

'Well, yes I do actually.'

'It is a very pretty nose.'

'If only I had a pound for every girl who told me that…'

Flynn was enjoying this. Maybe she did want him after all. He looked up at her and imagined pushing that dress up her legs, removing her undergarments, touching her-

'Well in that case you'd probably prefer it if I didn't break it with my frying pan.'

Oh. So that was why she brought it up.

'Yes, that would be preferable.' Flynn knew he was beaten.

'Well you'd better take me to see the lanterns then.'

Arguing was obviously pointless. The great Flynn Rider had been defeated and he had been defeated by a small, naïve, young girl. Flynn sighed deeply. Maybe she wasn't so naive after all...

He was about to start walking in a randomly selected direction when there was a rustling in the bushes. Rapunzel gave a squeak of terror and hid behind him, protecting her from whatever it was in the bushes.

'What were you just saying about hitting my nose with that frying pan?' he asked innocently.

'Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?' she asked terrified, completely oblivious to Flynn's quip.

Flynn rolled his eyes. The stern woman who had threatened his nose just a few moments before had gone and had been replaced by a frightened young girl. Flynn turned back to the bush and waited. It was probably a rabbit or small bird. Nothing to be worried about.

Flynn was slightly surprised therefore, when the animal that came bursting out of the bush was not a rabbit or small bird. In fact it was a considerably larger beast. A large white horse.

Flynn recognised it instantly as the famous horse of the Captain of the Palace Guard. This animal was renowned for its intelligence and strength. What was its name again? Flynn looked at the badge on the horse. Ah, of course- Maximus.

* * *

So thanks for reading and please leave a review. It felt strange and awkward writing again after my break which probably shows in the text so sorry if this chapter is worse than the others- be patient and I'll work myself back to form. I might do a Gothel chapter next whilst catching up with the surviving Stabbington brother but if you guys would prefer to continue with Rapunzel and Flynn please let me know and I may change my plan. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and once again, please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maximus was not in a good mood. The fact that he hadn't had any sleep for the past 48 hours probably contributed to this. He and the captain hadn't actually been in the city when Flynn stole the crown. Instead, they had been returning to Corona from a small skirmish with a local bandit group and both were looking forward to a well-earned rest and, in Maximus's case, lots of apples. However, as they had approached the city gate 3 horsemen had galloped quickly past them pursued by several mounted members of the palace guard. The captain had called to one of them to ask what was going on and the man had replied that the crown had been stolen and they were pursuing the thieves. In a flash the captain had wheeled Maximus around and they set off after the thieves. Usually Maximus would have easily outstripped them but he was already tired from his earlier exertions that day. Plus he had been wounded. Not majorly but an arrow had glanced his thigh causing him a bearable but still irritating amount of pain.

Then the incident at the bridge happened. The captain and all the guards who had been chasing the thieves had been on the bridge when it collapsed, resulting in the deaths of about 15 guards and only one thief. The captain- his master, his rider, his friend was dead but there was no time for grieving yet. Immediately Maximus had taken charge, ordering the other horses to split up and find an alternative way to cross the ravine. He himself had set off southwards. After several miles he had found a fallen tree which crossed from one side to the other forming a sort of natural bridge. Pleased with his luck Maximus set off at a quick pace trying to pick up the trail of the thieves. However, after searching for several hours he had found nothing, not one trace of them. He was on the point of giving up- he was exhausted from all his activity and still upset at the loss of the captain. These factors combined together to make him feel not only fed up but also confused. His purpose was to be ridden by the captain but the captain was now dead, therefore meaning Maximus was without both a rider and a purpose. What was he meant to do now? These thoughts overwhelmed him restricting his ability to think clearly. He lay down thinking sleep would help ease his mind. It was then, just as he had begun to drift off, when he had heard voices.

'You see I got lost in the forest- I have no idea where we are or how to get out'

It was a man's voice. Maximus was immediately awake and alert. Could this be one of the thieves?

'Flynn Rider you will take me to see the lanterns or your pretty face will become acquainted with my frying pan.'

Maximus sighed, half in disappointment, half in relief. It couldn't be the thieves- they were all men and he was certain the voice he had just heard belonged to a girl. Maximus lay down again. Although he did of course want to catch the thieves he also was feeling so tired that he was actually almost more pleased that they weren't so he could lie down and sleep for a bit. He closed his eyes again and tried to get to sleep.

'No blondie seriously I'm telling the truth.'

Maximus chuckled slightly inside- it sounded just like a young lovers tiff.

'Do you like your nose Flynn?'

Maximus opened his eyes. Flynn- Flynn Rider! The notorious thief with the famous nose. Now it could not be a coincidence that a criminal like Flynn Rider was in the same part of the woods where the thieves who had stolen the crown were. Anyway, even if he wasn't one of the crown thieves he was still a wanted man. Maximus lay as still as possible and considered what to do. He could still hear the two quarreling in the background. They obviously hadn't seen him which gave him the element of surprise. This meant that his best course of action was probably to burst out of the bushes and ambush them in order to catch them off guard. However, he didn't know entirely what the situation was. His main worry was the girl. Who was she? A fellow thief, a hostage, Rider's fiancé? He lay deep in thought for a while longer. The argument was still ongoing so Maximus listened in to give him more information about the situation.

'Well in that case you'd probably prefer it if I didn't break it with my frying pan.'

So the girl was threatening Rider- it seemed like she was the boss. In that case she most likely wasn't a hostage or was at least a very brave one capable of handling herself. Weighing it all up he decided to stick with his original plan to ambush them. He leaned back on his hind legs ready to spring out at them. However, in doing this he accidently rustled the bushes he was hiding in. He heard a shriek emit from one of the two people he was preparing to ambush- from the pitch of the scream he hoped it was the girl. Then with a bound he leapt out of his hiding place.

Maximus was confronted with a rather strange sight. Right in front of him, at eye level, was a man with brown, wavy hair, brown eyes and the most angelic nose he had ever seen in his life. Maximus assumed this must be Flynn Rider. Clinging onto his back, with her legs wrapped around his waist, was a girl of approximately 18 years. She had large, emerald green eyes, hair that seemed to trail off for miles and was carrying a frying pan tucked under her arm. On top of her shoulder sat a small, green chameleon. If this was a hardened gang of thieves, it was certainly the strangest that Maximus had ever seen.

'Erm hello,' said the girl. 'Can we help you?'

'Blondie we need to get out of here.'

'Why? It's just a horse.'

'It's a dangerous horse- that's Maximus, the Chief Horse of the Palace Guard.'

'And?'

Maximus watched this exchange mouth open. He'd burst through the bushes as dramatically as possible and all they'd done was go back to bickering.

'Ah well Blondie, as I said, the kingdom and I aren't exactly the best of friends so perhaps you can see why the Chief Horse of the Palace Guard wouldn't like me…'

'Okay, okay no need to spell it out.'

It was like they'd forgotten Maximus was there. He gave a whiny to try and draw their attention back to him.

'Look Blondie how about we discuss this _after_ we've got away from Maximus.'

That was better, thought Max. He reared up and made his most aggressive face.

'Oh you don't need to worry about him, he looks friendly.'

'What?!' thought both Max and Flynn simultaneously.

'Sit boy,' said the girl coming forward.

Again both Max and Flynn looked completely incredulous.

'Sit boy,' repeated the girl.

'He's a horse not a dog, blondie- he isn't going to sit.'

Maximus did a quick calculation in his head- he didn't like Flynn and the girl seemed kind of nice. Maximus sat down.

'Ah you're such a good boy!'

The girl came over and patted his head. Maximus wagged his tail, playing along with the whole dog thing. Yes it was a little degrading, but the girl was being so nice to him and it annoyed Rider so all was good.

'Are you tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?'

Maximus whinnied and nodded his head. Finally! Someone understood. He could hear vague shouts of protests coming from Rider which made him feel even better.

'Nobody appreciates you do they?'

The girl gave him a small hug.

'Do they?' she asked again.

Maximus whinnied again and brushed her long hair with his head.

'Oh come on- he's a bad horse!' complained Rider.

'Oh he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right Maximus?'

She scratched his chin and Maximus smiled broadly, something he hadn't done for quite a long time. He liked this girl.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Not only was this Rider a thief but he apparently was also rude as well. Maximus looked at him angrily.

'Look Maximus, I want to go and see the lanterns tomorrow night but we, my guide and I, got lost in the forest.' She lowered her voice and said in a stage whisper so Flynn could still hear. 'My guide isn't very good you see.'

'Well at least I don't threaten innocent thieves with frying pans,' came Rider's reply.

'So I was wondering,' continued the girl, ignoring her companions comment. 'Whether you could get us there, or at least to a place where my guide knows so he can lead me from there.'

Maximus considered this. He did like the girl but Rider was a wanted criminal, he couldn't help him- that was illegal in itself.

Rapunzel, seeing that Maximus was conflicted, decided to help ease his decision by informing him that it was her birthday tomorrow.

'Maybe this can be a kind of early birthday present?'

Maximus reluctantly nodded.

'You'll take us? Great!' squealed Rapunzel excitedly.

'Great,' said Flynn, slightly less excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Riding behind Rapunzel on a horse was not a good idea as Flynn soon found out. He disliked riding anyway and having 10 meters of hair keep hitting him in the face as they flew along didn't exactly make the situation much better. That said, she did have very nice hair and that was coming from a man whose own hair was not, shall we say, of average quality (even if he did say so himself). The problem was there was just so much of her hair. If it had been shorter, down to her waist maybe, it would be much more manageable and attractive. At this length it just freaked him out. In an alternate universe, Flynn thought, I am certainly a hairstylist.

'Hey blondie can we switch places?' Flynn asked.

'Why?' replied Rapunzel not even looking at him. She was too busy looking at everything they passed with a wide eyed fascination and childlike innocence. For a girl who had known only the inside of her tower for her whole life even a tree stump seemed like the most beautiful, amazing thing she had seen in her life…until she moved onto the next bush or the next butterfly or the next bug. She was only planning on spending a few days out of her tower but that meant she was determined to soak up as much of the outside as possible.

'Well you see, however much I love your hair, having it constantly fly in my face is not really my idea of fun.'

Rapunzel gave a short laugh. 'Oh Flynn don't be such a baby.'

'I'm not being a baby! It's just annoying.'

'Flynn Rider defeated by a small girl's hair now that'll be a story to tell.'

'You may be a small girl but unfortunately your hair does match that size. Besides, I've hardly been defeated I just want to get your hair out of my face.'

'Whatever Flynn.'

'You know you're really frustrating sometimes Blondie…actually wait not sometimes- _most_ of the time in fact.'

'Aw thank you Flynn.'

'Don't take that sarcastic tone of voice with me young lady.'

Rapunzel turned round with a fake look of innocence on her face, 'What sarcastic tone sir?'

Rapunzel's face was now just inches away from Flynn's. He could make out every detail- each of the small freckles on her cheeks, the wetness of her lips which were formed into a cute little pout, the bright green of her eyes. She really was quite beautiful. It was even more of a pity therefore, that she was so annoying.

'Er Flynn, why are you staring at me?'

Flynn blushed. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realised he had just been sitting there, looking at her face.

'Sorry,' he mumbled and turned his head away to supposedly look at the trees as they went past but really so that she couldn't see his burning red cheeks. He didn't see why he should be embarrassed; he was just looking at her- that wasn't a crime was it? Nevertheless, his cheeks were still flushed and a feeling almost of shame had risen in him. Maybe he didn't hate her as much as he thought he did. After all, he did sort of enjoy their verbal sparring- it was kind of fun. In fact the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to whack her with her own frying pan. Eugene sighed, maybe he was going soft.

Rapunzel meanwhile was feeling uncomfortable. The way Flynn looked at her was different to normal. Usually he just gave her look of utter disbelief at her ignorance or mockery when he was making a joke. But the way he'd looked at her then wasn't like that at all. It was like he was studying her, taking her in. On the one hand she didn't like it at all- it made her feel strangely uncomfortable and made her stomach feel funny. That said however, it did make her feel kind of excited and nervous at the same time. It was the same kind of feeling she had had when she was about to leave her tower- a sense of want and desire mixed with anxiety.

Suddenly Maximus stopped.

'What's the matter boy?' asked Rapunzel.

Maximus whinnied and nodded his head to the right.

'Wait, that's The Snugly Duckling,' said Flynn pointing to a small building neatly tucked away beside a river, just a short distance away.

Maximus nodded proudly.

'Duckling? I love ducks!' giggled Rapunzel excitedly.

Flynn rolled his eyes. 'No it's a tavern Blondie.'

'A tavern? What's a tavern.'

'You don't know what a tavern is?'

'No.'

'Well it's like a pub.'

'What's a pub?'

Flynn was shocked- had she never had a drink before? Well of course not but he was still trying to come to terms with everything she didn't know 'You really don't know anything do you.' he said before he could stop himself.

He immediately regretted saying this. Rapunzel looked down at the ground, disheartened. 'No, I suppose not,' she replied sadly.

'No, no it's not a bad thing!' said Flynn desperately trying to save the situation. 'It is frustrating yes, but it's also kind of cute too.'

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Eugene smiled back. Suddenly her eyebrows contracted into a frown.

'What is it?' Eugene questioned.

'What's 'cute'?' she asked.

Flynn groaned in exasperation. He grabbed her by her frying pan (that isn't a euphemism) and marched her towards the pub.

Maximus looked at the two of them leave unsure as what to do next. He'd found one of thieves yet he had let him go. What should he do now? Go back to Corona empty handed? Try and find the other thief? An unfamiliar feeling of doubt crept into his mind. Maximus was usually strong and confident but now he was unsure and nervous. He looked back at Rapunzel. She was one of the few humans who had been genuinely nice to him. Most of the guards just treated him as any other horse. The captain had understood however. He had recognised Maximus' special abilities from the start and because of that he'd always taken care of him and utilised whatever skills Max could contribute. Max was grateful for that and had always served him loyally because of it.

Now however, the captain was dead and there was no one in the palace who would treat him in the same way. The girl however…

With a bound and a whiny Maximus ran to catch up with the warring couple, his mind made up.

'Max what are you doing?' asked Rapunzel turning to see him running to catch up with them.

Maximus nudged her with his head.

'Wait- you want to stay with us?'

Max whinnied and nodded affirmatively.

'Great!' cried Rapunzel and suddenly threw her arms round him. 'Max you're such a good horse.'

Flynn, meanwhile, said nothing- he simply raised an eyebrow and waited.

After a while of being petted and praised by Rapunzel Max pulled away.

'Well now that's over,' said Flynn, 'Maybe we can finally enter the tavern?'

'Okay Flynn no need to be impatient,' retorted Rapunzel as she pushed past him and opened the door herself.

As the door of the tavern swung open Rapunzel's mouth did the same. Inside was a huge group of thugs in all shapes and sizes. There were huge, fat ones, there were small, skinny ones, ones with huge noses, one with a hook hand- there was even an old dwarf with a white beard. Rapunzel didn't have much experience of the outside world but it looked to her as if these were the kind of men you didn't mess with.

'Erm hi,' she said.

Immediately the whole crowd turned to face her. One grabbed his axe, another waved his hook in the air. Rapunzel gulped. Luckily Flynn came up beside her.

'Morning all,' he said in his usual cheery, slightly mocking manner.

He walked through the crowd with Rapunzel clinging to his arm.

'What's the matter Blondie? That frying pan not making you feel overly safe anymore?'

Rapunzel didn't reply. She was too busy looking around her at all the strange, horrible men.

Flynn approached the bar. 'Two pints please,' he ordered, 'and how hungry are you Blondie? You want a meal as well?'

Rapunzel shook her head. If she ate something she felt that she'd probably be sick. At least if she did throw up she could do it all over Flynn- that would make him less cocky.

Suddenly, a massive, hulking behemoth of a man wearing a horned helmet slammed a piece of paper down on the counter. 'Is this you?' he growled at Flynn.

Flynn daintily removed one of the thug's fingers from the paper which was covering his nose. Instead of seeing his normally picturesque, beautiful nose there was instead a pointy mound of flesh protruding from the middle of his face. Flynn sighed. 'Now they're just being mean,' he thought.

'Oh it's him all right,' chuckled the hook handed thug gleefully. 'Grenno, go find some guards. That reward's gonna buy me a new hook.'

'But I could use the money,' snarled another thug wearing a full helm.

'So could I,' wheezed another.

Soon every thug in the pub was arguing about the reward. Three of them picked Flynn up and held him down. Soon they were all grabbing him, preventing the normally agile Flynn from moving a muscle. Hook hand raised his fist, preparing to bring it down on Flynn's face.

'No! Not the nose, not the nose!' Flynn pleaded as he struggled. But the thugs grip was too tight. He couldn't move.

The hook handed man's fist seemed to move in slow motion, coming ever closer and closer towards his face… and his precious nose.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuuun. Okay so that last bit was a bit shit sorry. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

So first of all I would like to apologise for the last few chapters- not only have they been short but they have also been lacking in quality. Sorry about that. I've been struggling to find time to write and when I have I've had a little writers block so again sorry. I feel the story has been stagnating somewhat so I've tried to refresh by switching focus. You'll notice that this chapter is back to my normal length so that's good. Anyway, please review and favourite/follow (it's what keeps me motivated) and thanks for reading- I'll try to update soon!

* * *

Chapter 11

Mother Gothel opened the door of The Snuggly Duckling and purposefully walked inside. It had only been a little over an hour since she had left the tower yet already she was feeling hungry. She had considered eating some of the food Rapunzel had packed for her but decided that as her daughter's food was to last her the whole journey, she might as well try to preserve as much of it as possible by visiting the nearby tavern that she knew of. Gothel didn't go to The Snuggly Duckling frequently but she had been there once or twice before. Sure it wasn't a five star joint but it served its purpose- to provide food and drink.

The crowd in the tavern was as rowdy as always with several ongoing fistfights, belching contests and even the odd spot of singing. Going up to counter she asked the barman, who was a huge man perhaps twice her height, 'Hello what meals are you doing today?'

'Meat,' he grunted in reply.

'Okay, anything to go with it?'

'No'

'Not much choice is there.'

'No.'

'Okay well can I have the meat then.'

The barman turned around, rummaged in some cupboards and then slammed a plate down on the counter with what looked like a piece of puddle soaked road kill on top. Gothel put on a brave face and smiled. 'Thank you,' she said as sweetly as possible.

The barman just grunted and turned away. Not a particularly talkative chap, though Gothel to herself. She looked down at the meat on her plate. Just looking at it made her stomach churn a little. She prodded it a little, half expecting to move it looked that undercooked. It stayed still. Gothel cut a tiny piece off. It looked disgusting but she was hungry. That said, the more and more she looked at the hunk of meat on her plate the less and less hungry she got. Steeling herself up, she closed her eyes and popped a tiny piece of the meat into her mouth. She chewed a bit and then swallowed. Then she opened her eyes. She was alive! It wasn't poisonous! Or at least it didn't kill you instantaneously. Well that's a start at least, though Gothel. It hadn't even tasted that bad. Gothel smiled slightly and began to eat the rest of it.

She was about halfway through her meal when she noticed, or felt rather, someone staring at her. She had that feeling you gets when it feels like someone's eyes are boring into you. She turned around. Looking about the room she couldn't immediately find the source of her discomfort. Instead she was treated to a raucous display of rampant debauchery on the part of the pub thugs who were jumping up and down, shouting, spitting, running about like madmen…

Then she saw the culprit. At the back of the room, in a corner, was a man. He was large. Perhaps not as big as the barman or some of the other thugs in the room but he was muscular, very muscular. He had ginger hair and had, laid across his knees, what appeared to be a very large axe. But what was most noticeable about him, even from a way off like Gothel was, was his scar running along his cheek. Gothel took one look at him and knew this was not a man to be messed with.

Gothel realised she had been staring and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Looking back up quickly she saw the man had got up and started walking towards the counter, towards her. Gothel felt slightly panicky- what did this man want? She looked around trying to find some escape route. He kept walking. She turned to the barman and tried to engage him in conversation, to make her look busy. That didn't work. One word answers are the bane of flowing conversation. Suddenly the strange man was there, at the counter next to her. He unsheathed his axe…

...and laid it on the counter. 'Hi' he said to Gothel.

'Erm hello,' she replied.

'You don't look like a regular.'

'No I'm not.'

There was a slight pause.

'So what's your name?'

'Gothel.'

'Gothel- that's pretty.'

'Erm thanks.'

There was another pause.

'Aren't you going to ask my name?'

'Okay- what's your name?'

'Promise not to laugh?'

'Why would I laugh?'

'My name's Walder.'

'Okay that is a pretty funny name, not going to lie.'

'Oh thanks that makes me feel much better.'

Gothel chuckled slightly.

'I'm sorry, especially as you were so complimentary about my name- Walder is very pretty I love it.'

'That's better,' smirked Walder.

There was another pause.

'Let me buy you a drink,' said Walder suddenly.

'Oh I-I shouldn't,' replied Gothel stutteringly.

'Come on just one.'

'No I have to-'

'What's the harm in one drink?'

'It's only that-'

'Oh go on, I didn't realise you were so boring.'

'Boring!' she replied in mock outrage. 'I am very far from boring.'

They both chuckled a little.

'But it's just I have a long journey,' continued Gothel more seriously, 'and I want to leave my daughter alone for as little time as possible.'

Walder nodded disappointedly but also sympathetically.

'Fair enough.'

Gothel frowned. She had thought he was trying to take advantage of her. If so he had given up a little easily.

'Fair enough? You give up rather easily don't you?'

Walder looked startled.

'Well no it's just you want to protect your daughter and I understand how important family are.'

'Oh right family man are you?'

'Not exactly.'

'Ah right. No offence but you don't exactly look it.'

He frowned.

'What's that meant to mean?'

'Well it's just because you're so…' She trailed off when she caught the look on his face.

'So what?'

'I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't mean any offence.'

Walder looked at her for a second, studying her face. He himself kept his face impassive but that didn't fool Gothel. She could see in his eyes a kind of anger mixed with sadness.

Suddenly he looked away.

'No you're right, I probably don't look the part of the family man. That said- you should never judge a book by its cover right?'

'Right, I'm sorry, that was mean of me,' said Gothel, a little flustered.

Walder gave her a saddened smile.

'So what family were you talking about?' asked Gothel hesitantly after a while.

'My brother,' replied Walder looking away.

'Oh what's his name?'

'Jon.'

'And you're close are you?'

'We were.'

There was a pause whilst Gothel took this in.

'Oh I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, you didn't know.'

There was another pause where Gothel smiled understandingly at Walder. After a while he pulled himself together.

'Sorry I don't mean to unburden on you.'

'Oh it's no problem really.'

'Anyway enough of my troubles- tell me about you.'

Gothel knew she should really be setting off on her journey- it was a long trip as it was. But something made her stay. She hadn't had any real contact with anyone apart from Rapunzel for a long time and although the girl was sweet and she loved her dearly, it wasn't enough. In the end she stayed with Walder for several hours at the tavern just talking and laughing and _even _flirting. Gothel hadn't had this much fun for a while and Walder, despite his rough outward appearance, was actually very easy to get along with.

'So where are you going?' asked Walder.

'I'm going to get my daughter some white shells so she can make paint from them- it's for her birthday.'

'So you're heading to the coast?'

'Indeed.'

'That's quite a dangerous journey.'

'Oh and you think I can't handle myself?' said Gothel raising an eyebrow.

Walder chuckled, 'No I'm sure you can.'

'Where are you going?' she asked in return.

'Nowhere really, I'm just wandering round- wherever my feet lead me.'

Gothel nodded.

'You know the coast is a fair way from here- would you like some company on the trip?'

'Are you offering to come with me?'

'I suppose I am.'

Gothel thought the offer over. On the one hand Walder was nice and she got along well with him. It was good to be able to properly talk to another human being again. However, she had only just met him and he did carry around a huge axe with him- whatever he did for a living she was pretty sure it wasn't picking strawberries.

Gothel rolled her eyes- what was she doing. She was a big girl, she didn't need to worry. The best thing about being a fairly lithe, older woman was that everyone always underestimated you. She was confident that as long as she was alert she could stick a knife in his ribs before anything happened.

Okay…so she was thinking about killing the nice man sitting next to her. Urgh, thought Gothel, what is wrong with me. Having a child is making me over protective and suspicious.

'Yes I would like that very much,' she replied.

Walder's face lit up with a smile.

'Great! Just come to my room a second so I can get my things and then we can set off.'

'You want me to come to your room? A little forward aren't you,' joked Gothel.

Walder laughed. 'Stay down here then if you feel that way about it.'

'Oh I was just joking,' replied Gothel rolling her eyes.

They walked up the stairs to the top floor of the tavern, the noise of the rowdy crowd subsiding as they climbed. Walder walked a little way down the passage and opened one of the doors with a key he produced from his pocket. Inside the room had a small window at the back allowing a shaft of daylight to spread throughout the room. There was a bed at the end of which was a small chest. There was also a dresser, a mirror and a sink.

Walder walked in and looked under the bed pulling some bags from under it. Gothel meanwhile went over to the mirror, checking herself out. She was wrinkle free thankfully as Rapunzel had sung to her earlier that day. However, she had noticed recently that the effects of the song were lasting less and less time.

'Checking yourself out in the mirror, typical woman.'

She was brought back to reality by Walder's mocking but light hearted jest.

'Sexist!' she cried jokingly.

He gave her a cheeky wink and then went over to the dresser pulling out different clothes and pushing them into bags. Then suddenly he stopped and looked down at something in his hand.

'What is it?' asked Gothel curiously.

Walder simply sighed and sat down on the bed. He held what looked like a small scrap of paper in his hands. Gothel went and sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder at the object. It was a picture. The picture was of a man in an eye patch and a similar crop of ginger hair to Walder. It was obvious that this was his brother.

'Is this Jon?' she asked quietly.

Walder nodded.

'How recent?'

'Two days ago.'

'Two days!' Gothel couldn't stop herself from saying. She'd thought it had been years.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really, it's too soon. Thanks for offering though.'

There was a pause. Gothel looked at him. This big, intimidating man looked so sad that it in turn made her want to cry. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back slightly with her arm in a comforting manner. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. Slowly their lips moved towards each other until they were touching just ever so slightly. Gothel felt her heart pounding- it had been years since she'd kissed anyone and even then it was just some drunk that she was using for sex. This was different- it was thrilling but at the same time it made her feel nervous, very nervous.

Walder planted a chaste kiss on Gothel's lips. Slowly, she kissed him back. She could feel a fire building inside her which drove her into opening her mouth and deepening the kiss, her tongue beginning to find its way into Walder's mouth. She felt his hands go to her waist, pulling her in. She put on hand on his shoulder and used the other to cup the back of his head. Suddenly Walder flipped her onto the bed so he was on top of her. She let out a giggle. She felt like a little girl she was so excited. Her body was aching. She wanted to stop with all the stupid foreplay and just get on with it. Gothel hadn't actually realised how frustrated going so long without sex had made her and it was all beginning to spill out now filling her body with a strange kind of electric feeling. She was pleased to see that Walder too wasn't one for beating about the bush (if you'll excuse the pun). He had already undone the buckle to his trousers and was set about letting his not-so-little (or at least Gothel hoped) friend loose.

Suddenly a huge shout went up from below and something slammed into the floor of their room (or the ceiling of the pub). There was a deadly silence. Gothel couldn't decide what was worse- the loud commotion or the unnatural silence. She sighed. Either way it looked like she was going to have to go without sex for a little while longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Special thanks to Nyx-Arae and Pandora'sLegacy for their enthusiastic reviews. Please do leave reviews if you have the time because it motivates me and makes me want to write more so yeah. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Rapunzel looked on horrified as the thugs grabbed Flynn and held him down, all of them arguing with each other in the process. As the hook handed man drew back his fist, ready to bring it down on Flynn's nose Rapunzel looked about desperately for something she could stop them with. Not that she was concerned about Flynn's nose! No she couldn't care less about Flynn's nose. Really, not at all. It was because she needed a guide. And if Flynn didn't have a perfect nose then he _obviously _couldn't take her to see the floating lights, duh. This wasn't anything to do with the fact that Flynn was kind of attractive and that with a flattened nose he would be less so. No, nothing to do with that. Nothing…

'Blondie a little help here please,' came Flynn's desperate cry.

Rapunzel, who responded to the name Blondie now as if it she had been called that all her life, immediately snapped into action. Looking desperately about the room she suddenly caught sight of one of the decorative branches hanging out of the ceiling just above the hook handed man's head. Taking her hair in her hands she slung it at the branch like it was a lasso. Pulling back on it with all her strength she then released it causing it to hit the hook handed man in the back of the head with a resounding thump.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the small girl carrying a frying pan.

'Okay I don't know where I am,' began Rapunzel pleadingly, 'and I need him to take me to go see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity people- haven't any of you ever had a dream?'

There was a pause. Then, slowly, the thugs hung the helpless Flynn on a coat peg as if he were a coat. The Hook handed man proceeded to draw his axe and advanced menacingly on Rapunzel. He hovered over her as the terrified girl retreated before him until she was backed up against a table. He looked her in the eye then said-

'I had a dream once.'

And with that he tossed away his axe.

'What was the point of the menacing approach then?' muttered Flynn under his breath but not loud enough for the thugs to hear and therefore give them an excuse to inflict any further damage upon his precious nose.

Suddenly Hook Hand started to sing:

I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look  
And my temper, and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

And with that Hook hand bounded onto a small stage and began to play a piano there in time to his singing. Even with his hook he was still pretty good.

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream

Then the rest of the pub thugs took up the song for the chorus:

He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!

Hook hand then continued his solo:

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs  
You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream!

Rapunzel looked on wide eyed and utterly delighted. She loved music and dancing and singing and to meet people who actually had a similar passion was simply brilliant. Sure she'd sung to mother several times but that was only when mother had wanted to use her hair- it just wasn't the same.

Flynn, however, was less taken in. Not only was he pretty apathetic to music in general he was exasperated by blondie. All it took was one not particularly good song about how you played piano and bang you were her new best friend. This was especially stupid as not only had she no basis upon which to trust them but also these were the people who were only moments ago going to completely ruin her dream. Call me an old cynic, thought Flynn, but having a dream of being a great pianist doesn't actually mean you can't also be a violent murderer.

Suddenly a big nosed thug took centre stage and began to sing to Rapunzel:

I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter, and my nose  
I really want to make a love connection  
Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter -  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream!

Again the whole of the pub thugs took up the chorus and then Big nose continued with his solo:

He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it, dreaming -  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream

Then all the thugs started singing and showing off their various talents to Rapunzel. There was Tor who liked flowers which Rapunzel smelled, there was Gunther who did interior design which Rapunzel admired, Ulf who was a mime artist who Rapunzel applauded, Attila who made cupcakes which Rapunzel tasted, Bruiser who knits, Killer who sows and…oh God just trying to remember it all made Flynn's head hurt.

Rapunzel was thoroughly enjoying herself and, although she was a little nervous, finally plucked up the courage to sing a little herself. The thugs were still a little intimidating but Rapunzel realised that just because they could kill her as easily as they could eat one of Atilla's cupcakes didn't mean that they weren't perfectly nice people. Confident that they were all now the best of friends she began to sing-

I've got a dream, I've got a dream

I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower

Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream

Rapunzel guessed she must have done well because everyone applauded and continued with the song. Hook hand himself, who she thought might be the leader of the thugs, gave her a beaming smile which was very encouraging; despite the fact it exposed his rather frightening lack of teeth.

Flynn was still looking on, rather unimpressed. That said, he had enjoyed Rapunzel's song. She had a wonderful voice and it reminded him of the time he had heard her sing from inside her tower. But otherwise he was hating every second of it and wanted to get his satchel and leave and never come back never ever. I'll use this time to plan, thought Flynn. Whilst they're all distracted singing their stupid little song I'll come up with ways to get Blondie to give me my satchel back. Simple. He looked at her. She was very sweet dancing around with all the thugs like they were just normal people. It was very innocent of her.

'Wait, 'normal people'?' thought Eugene. 'They're thugs and I'm a thief- is there really too much difference?'

'Er duh, of course there is. You're Flynn Rider- the dashing, handsome and charming rogue whilst they're uneducated, ugly thugs,' responded Flynn.

'This is what the Stabbington Brother was talking about when the eye patched one- Jon- died,' countered Eugene. 'He said 'You've always hated us, because we're not pretty like you. Not well refined and eloquent. You were always an arrogant one.' What if he's right?'

'Oh he's not right- what does he know anyway?' came back Flynn.

Eugene paused a second and then said in a confused tone 'Wait- am I having a conversation with myself?'

'Yep,' said Flynn.

'Oh dear, I've finally cracked,' thought Eugene.

Eugene wasn't given any further time to contemplate his impending madness however as he was grabbed by Hook Hand and asked-

'What's your dream?'

Oh shit, thought Eugene- how do I play this? Flynn would know. What would Flynn do? Cocky, just go with cocky.

'Oh I'm sorry boys- I don't sing.'

Eugene was suddenly confronted with about 12 sharpened swords pointing right at his face. Fuck.

I have dreams, like you - no, really!  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere  
warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tanned and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money

The pub thugs then took up a verse themselves singing with all their might

We've got a dream!  
So our diff 'rences ain't  
really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!  
Call us brutal -  
Sick -  
Sadistic –

And grotesquely optimistic

'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!

The song was coming to a conclusion, Rapunzel felt with the thugs all coming round her in a circle. Singing her heart out with them Rapunzel jumped up on the table and threw her head back-

I've got a dream!

Then all together the thugs and Rapunzel sang:

I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
Yes way down deep  
inside, I've got a dream!

Rapunzel collapsed laughing- this was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She felt elated like she could do anything. She felt like running or jumping up and down or just...something- she was so full of energy, so full of life. She sat down on a stool with a contented smile on her face.

Eugene looked across at the happy young girl who was sitting around and joking with the pub thugs. She was positively beaming, her hair was spread all across her face, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath- in short she looked absolutely radiant. Eugene wasn't sure what it was but there was certainly something about pure happiness that made a girl more attractive. Rapunzel saw him looking at her and smiled at him. This in turn made him smile back. She got up and walked across the room.

'Well that was fun!'

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself blondie.'

'Thanks'

'Your singing was great by the way.'

'You weren't so bad yourself.'

'Aw thanks blondie.'

'You're actually a good singer Flynn- why didn't you want to when they first asked?'

Eugene was taken a little by surprise. He didn't actually know why he didn't like singing. 'I don't know- I feel a little self-conscious I guess. Also, it's not very manly and hey- who's manlier than me?'

'Yeah whatever Flynn. Well you should sing more- maybe we could do a duet some time?'

'Er I don't think so blondie- you ain't anywhere near good enough to sing with me.'

Rapunzel laughed sweetly and simultaneously punched his arm lightly. 'You're a real funny guy Flynn.'

Suddenly, the door opened and Grenno burst through it.

'I've got the guards.'

Eugene, quick as a flash, grabbed Rapunzel and jumped over the counter. Seconds afterwards about 5 guards came in through the door.

'Where's Rider?' demanded the leader of the guards.

* * *

As this was all going on Mother Gothel and Walder had been sitting in his room waiting for all the noise to die down. However, as soon as Rapunzel started singing, Gothel recognised the voice and started up.

'Rapunzel!' Gothel cried.

'What is it?' asked Walder.

'My daughter! That's my daughter's voice!' replied Gothel frantically.

'Are you sure?'

'Certain.'

Exiting the room the two of them made their way down the stairs until they could see into the main tavern area. There, in the centre of it, stood Rapunzel accompanied by the man Gothel had seen in the woods earlier. Gothel's heart was pounding. Had he kidnapped her? Or was she leaving Gothel forever? Gothel reached into the folds of her cloak and drew out a dagger. She wasn't giving up her flower without a fight…

* * *

So thanks for reading. Yes I did change parts of the song around (e.g. Rapunzel singing before Flynn) but I thought it worked that way. Anyway, let me know what you think and any ideas for how you feel this should develop- leave a review please. Anyway thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gothel was about to burst into the room when Walder held her back.

'Let go of me!'

'Are you insane? If you burst in there and kill him all hell is going to break loose.

'So?'

'You think you can fend off more than 20 huge, angry thugs at a time?'

Gothel relented. Walder was right- she was being too hasty in her anger. She took a deep breath.

'What do you suggest then?'

'We wait and see what happens.'

Gothel liked how Walder said we, it was comforting to have someone on her side.

'Okay so we just stay here?'

Walder nodded his head and turned to survey the room. Gothel followed his lead and looked around. Rapunzel was laughing with the man beside her. This probably ruled out kidnapping, thought Gothel. But if it wasn't kidnapping then what was it? Were they lovers? Maybe the man had been sneaking to the tower to see Rapunzel when she, Gothel, was out. In that case was Rapunzel planning on leaving her forever? Or was this just a brief excursion and she'd planned to be back in her tower when her mother came home? How long had they known each other? Where were they going? What were they going to do?

All these thoughts made Gothel's head spin. She felt like fainting and probably would have if she hadn't grabbed on to Walder's shoulder for support. He looked down at her, startled at first by the sudden contact, but then he smiled slightly and went back to watching.

Suddenly there was a huge commotion as one of the thugs came bursting through the door shouting about guards. The man then grabbed Rapunzel and both of them disappeared over the counter. Seconds afterwards a troop of guards came through the open doorway.

Gothel looked over at Walder only to find he had retreated into a corner. She looked at him quizzically but the only answer she received was a finger to the lips. Confused by this Gothel returned to surveying the room. The guards were turning it upside down and demanding to know where some 'Flynn Rider' was. Flynn Rider…the name rang a bell. Even in her secluded life in the tower Gothel knew the name Flynn Rider but what he was famous for she didn't know. Making a mental note to ask Walder about it later she stood on tiptoes in order to try and see over the counter where Rapunzel and Flynn were hiding. The guards were being distracted by one of the thugs and it seemed like this must have been a planned diversion as the Hook Handed man used this opportunity to open a trapdoor and show Rapunzel and Flynn down it. Gothel's eyes narrowed- they were escaping!

'Walder!' she hissed.

The big man crept up to her and hissed back 'What?'

'They're getting away!'

'Where?'

Gothel pointed out the trapdoor which the hook handed man was now closing.

Walder cursed and muttered something under his breath of which the only word that Gothel could make out was 'Rider'.

Rider…as in Flynn Rider. So Walder knew the man Rapunzel was with, thought Gothel looking at Walder sideways, as if looking at him from a different angle would help her discern what he was thinking. There's something he's not telling me…

Her train of thought was interrupted however as another guard now entered the room followed by a large white horse.

'Captain- look what I found!' cried the guard.

'By heaven, it's Maximus,' said the captain in astonishment. 'We thought you were killed with your old master.'

Maximus shook his head sadly.

'I was sorry to hear about that Maximus- Captain Estel was a good man. It was an honour to serve under his command and I know you were devoted to him. I just want to say that he would be proud that you continued to do your duty after he fell. I know it must be tough for you but we're all family in palace guard so his loss is felt by all of us. Now you can either return to the palace for some well-earned rest or you could help us catch these thieves. If you want to rest up that's beyond fine but we really could use your help.'

Gothel couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man was talking to a horse as if he understood it. And it wasn't the normal kind of talking to animal where you might unburden your own feelings to it or something. No, he was talking to the horse about the horse's feelings. Gothel decided that today was certainly a strange one.

Maximus looked up at the new captain and studied his face. He looked earnest and there was a genuine look of sympathy on his face. Maximus had thought that all the guards but his master were completely unappreciative of his talents and feelings but it looked like he was wrong. This guard had not only sympathised with Maximus but he had also asked for his help. Max sighed. He liked the blonde girl but what the captain said was true- his master would have wanted him to do his duty...in other words to help catch the thief.

Maximus put his nose to the ground and started sniffing. He soon picked up the clear scent of the girl through all the bad man smell (and the really bad man smell). She had quite a distinctive smell and it also helped that she was one of only two female scents in the room. The two female scents were actually almost identical but Rapunzel's had a distinctive honeyed streak in it.

Following his nose, Maximus sniffed his way to the counter and then hopped over it to survey the ground there. He noticed that part of the flooring there was different to in the rest of the tavern. He whinnied, signalling for the captain to come over.

'What have you found Maximus?' asked the captain excitedly.

Max pointed to the flooring.

'What is it? It's just the floor…'

Max rolled his eyes and moved away slightly so the captain could get a better look. Examining it closer the captain's eyes suddenly opened wide.

'A trapdoor! Of course. But how do we open it?'

Both man and horse glanced around looking for a lever or some kind of chain. Suddenly Maximus was struck with an idea. Going up to the counter of the bar, he pushed down on the lever with a duck on it. The trapdoor swung open.

'Brilliant Maximus!' exclaimed the Captain. 'You get after them. I need to deal with these thugs' indicating the pub members

'What?' went up an outraged cry.

'You obviously showed Flynn Rider this passage- you let him escape. Therefore you can be charged with the obstruction of justice. Now I don't have enough time or men to bring you in now but my advice to you is to get the hell out of here before I come back with an entire army and make you take up residence in the cells in Corona castle. Do I make myself clear?'

There was a moment of silence as the pub thugs looked at the captain. Then with a cry, Hook Hand jumped up and sprung on the captain followed by the rest of the thugs.

'This is our pub and we aren't gonna leave however many guards you bring,' shouted Hook hand.

Maximus looked on mouth wide open. The captain was wrestling with hook hand and the rest of the guards were holding off the other thugs. Throwing hook hand off him for a second the captain shouted at Maximus- 'Go back to Corona! Get reinforcements!'

Maximus, without a second to lose, sprung away from thugs and raced off towards Corona.

In the meantime, Gothel and Walder had lost no time in using the brawl as cover to slip past the guards and make their way out of the Snugly Duckling. Once outside Walder grabbed Gothel by the shoulders and looked behind him to make sure no-one else was listening.

'That tunnel Rider and your daughter took leads out near the dam. I know a way that we can cut them off if we hurry.'

'Where is it?'

'It's another small tunnel not far from here. The end of it is boarded up but we can easily break that. It's probably the only way we can reach them before they get away or the guards catch them.'

Gothel gave a nod and pulled her dagger out again. Walder gave a small chuckle and then began to run. Gothel followed him but the going was tough in her dress- Walder had to keep stopping to wait for her. In the end he offered to carry her but Gothel flat out refused- pride was not, at least not in Gothel's book anyway, a sin.

Walder eventually came to a halt by a large clump of bushes and vines. Pushing these aside he revealed a jagged opening in the ground.

'Me and my brother Jon used this one time when we were being chased,' he said in a kind of explanatory way.

'Chased by who?'

'The guards.'

Ah, thought Gothel.

'And why were you being chased by the guards?'

'You don't want to know.'

'No I really do.'

Gothel clenched the dagger tightly. Walder saw this and responded- 'If you're worried I'm going to harm you, don't you think I would have done it already?'

'Just tell me what it was you did.'

'Well that time it was a robbery.'

'That time?'

'Look at me! I carry a huge fucking axe around! What do you think I use it for- cutting my hair?'

So he was a criminal. That said she was also a criminal, although she didn't consider herself one- she had simply taken back her flower which they had stolen from her. But still, officially she was also on the wrong side of the law just like Walder. Anyhow, she was never going to catch up with her daughter without him so she guessed she'd just have to trust him.

'Okay, lead the way,' said Gothel lowering her dagger.

Walder looked surprised.

'That's it?'

Gothel nodded impatiently. Walder lifted an eyebrow in astonishment and turned to head down the tunnel.

'I must say Blondie, didn't know you had that in you back there- that was pretty impressive.'

'I know!' replied Rapunzel enthusiastically, then, realising she sounded just a little too eager, repeated it in a much more nonchalant manner. Eugene smiled. She was funny in a kind of cute way.

Eugene and Rapunzel were walking down the passage Hook hand had showed them back in the tavern. After the guards had showed up, Vladimir had kept them distracted whilst Hook hand helped them escape with the words 'go live your dream' which Eugene had thought was rather sweet until he'd realised that it was directed at Rapunzel and not him. Look money was important okay, why shouldn't that be his dream? As a poor orphan who had nothing, surely wishing for some money (fine, quite a lot of money) was alright? Just because it wasn't as sappy as wanting to see some stupid lanterns or play piano doesn't mean it isn't legitimate in it's own right…

Anyway, Eugene had pulled a still lighted torch off the wall (he didn't know how it was still burning after all this time but hey, he wasn't gonna complain) and they were now strolling at quite comfortable pace.

Rapunzel brushed back a stray strand of hair that fell onto her face and smiled. Flynn and her had got off to a bad start but she kind of was growing to like him. It was nice to make new friends and however much Flynn put on a show of being arrogant she knew that he was nice somewhere deep down inside…deep, like really deep.

'So Flynn where do you come from?'

'Ah no, Blondie sorry, I don't do backstories. However, I am becoming very interested in yours,' replied Eugene quickly. 'Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair-'

'Nope.'

'Or the mother-'

'Nu-uh'

'And frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog-'

'Chameleon?' replied Rapunzel with an are-you-really-that-stupid look.

'Nuance. But if you want to see the lanterns so badly- why haven't you gone before?'

Rapunzel looked down at her feet. 'Erm well, I- I don't know.'

Eugene raised one eyebrow, 'You don't know?'

'Not really.'

Sensing that this was a sensitive topic Eugene quickly changed the subject.

'So who do you think would win in a fight between big nose and hook hand?'

Rapunzel immediately perked up again and laughed slightly. 'I don't think they would fight, they're such good friends,' she responded with a sarcastic, serene air.

'Oh come on Blondie you see how rowdy it gets, they probably fight each other all the time-'

'A better question would be,' Rapunzel continued, ignoring Eugene. 'Which one would win in a singing contest.'

'Oh come on-'

'Big nose has a slightly better voice-'

'Are we genuinely having this conversation-'

'But hook hand plays piano so that's got to count in his favour-'

'Can we change the subject please?'

'So in conclusion I think Hook hand would win.'

'Finished?'

Rapunzel gave him the sweetest smile.

'Yes I am, thank you for contributing so much to the debate Flynn.'

Eugene rolled his eyes. They continued down the passage a little further in silence.

'So Rapunzel I was thinking, as we're making very good time, when we get to Corona- that's the capital where they let off the lanterns- I could show you round a bit first. You know, show you all the sights, maybe get a boat out on the lake- what do you think?'

Rapunzel didn't reply at first. She simply stopped. Eugene stopped too to see what she was doing and in a flash she went up on tiptoes and gave Eugene a peck on the cheek.

'That sounds lovely.'

She then began to walk up the tunnel again swishing her hair behind her and humming to herself. Eugene simply stared after her and slowly stroked the cheek she had just kissed with his hand.


End file.
